The winging of Miya
by tripod762
Summary: An accident means that Miya is winged. Fluff in a word, but I enjoyed writing it. Chapter 6 posted.
1. Chapter 1

I own only my house car and bike. That is until they find a way of stealing these as well.

Minato was tired, god he ached. Every step seemed to cause cramps in his legs; this seemed to shoot up his back and through his whole body. Today Seo hadn't shown up for work and he'd ended up doing both jobs. There was some sort of rush on; some rumour about M.B.I. stopping all work. Well he'd made a lot of extra money today, but he was looking forwards to a good wash under the shower and a long soak in the bath; glad he had the weekend to recover.

Izumo inn appeared out of the gloom, he wasn't sure if it really was that dark or his eyes were closing. He was home. He sat on the step and took off his shoes, then just lay down to ease his sore back. Maybe Musubi could help; his eyes closed at the thought. It would mean he didn't have to move his arms. Yes Musubi could help tonight; please. He just prayed she'd meant it when she'd asked every day since they'd met.

Miya was sitting with the cause of Minato's problem, Seo had come round for food Musubi had gone to get some rice at Miya's request. Just forty kilo's Miya smiled at the thought of Musubi with two large bags under each arm. That girl was so innocent it just wasn't true. What had her adjuster been thinking; maybe it was Musubi herself that was the problem. She just couldn't seem to grasp basic customs; Yume's influence no doubt. Poor Minato sleeping with her and both still virgins; Miya respected him far more than he realised; she knew that Musubi would fall asleep if she thought too much about sex at her age; it was built into her genes. Her smile got a little wider and her hand came to her mouth, could it be that Musubi had found her true life partner. Somehow she'd better get Minato aware of the situation; it shouldn't be for long hopefully. It should have been that we were all that innocent and lucky. The smile faded; that was before Minaka had finally dropped all his toys out of his pram. She was startled by the scream from the hall.

"MINATO" Musubi voice filled the inn; full of pain and anguish and fear; real fear.

Miya burst up and through the door to the hall; she heard the thumps of the others. Sekirei could move when they wanted; and that call made them all come as fast as possible. It probably wasn't the best idea in retrospect, but fate had its own way of playing. She'd said to Kagari "If they're here by chance we're connected; it's the guidance of the gods". But why oh why did it have to be like a slow motion train wreck; all caused by Seo.

Minato resting his weary body; because he'd had to pick up the slack from Seo not bothering to come into work that morning; lay stretched out gathering a little energy for the final push up the stairs.

Musubi had come through the door to see her Minato flat out as if dead; there was almost no discernable energy coming from him. She'd rushed to see what was wrong, and fallen over his outstretched feet. The bags of rice Miya had asked Musubi to collect were for Seo; they flew out of her grasp as she tried to regain her balance twenty kilos of rice travelled with some velocity down each side of the corridor.

Miya had been daydreaming to take her thoughts away from the scum. If it wasn't for Hikari and Hibiki she'd have been tempted not to help this time; but the two girls had suffered enough for not listening to the advice they'd been given. Her mind still wasn't working properly as the bag flew towards her, she skipped over it but.

Kusano had been frightened by Seo and was hiding outside the other door around the corner. When she heard Musubi's cry she ran as fast as she could to her onii-chan. She didn't see the bag, her whole focus was on Minato lying on the floor. It clipped her front foot as it landed and tripped her up. She now slid past Minato and under Miya landing feet.

Miya had nowhere to go. If she placed her foot she'd hurt Kuu; she held it for a fraction and allowed the girl to slide under her. Her focus wasn't on what was in front, rather on Kusano travelling underneath. She touched down too late and staggered forwards; just as Minato was starting to sit up. Their lips touched; as her hands came forwards to break her fall she grasped Minato and collapsed onto him. They were lucky not to smash their teeth; but the damage had been done; they'd both opened their mouths slightly at the same time in shock at the impromptu kiss they shared. They both thought in passing that it was very nice however, and responded just a little. A fire burst inside Miya it raged. Then much more occurred than either of then had even considered possible.

Uzumi and Kagari arrived together to see Miya land on Minato and watched as they kissed; then in the silence that followed they were forced to close their eyes and turn away from the brilliant light that enveloped them all. When it passed they collapsed on the floor and just watched in stunned silence.

Upstairs Matsu had been reading about Minato, fantasising what she could do to him, and wondering what his pain threshold was. She'd heard the cry and turned her attention to the screens. Everything was registering as normal, then there was a power surge, just before the screens dimmed to black she saw the automatic confirmation appear; Minato's name with another Sekirei; Miya 01. She rushed downstairs to find out what had happened.

In the M.B.I. tower the alarms were ringing and all the screens showed the same thing that had briefly appeared on Matsu's; Minato's face alongside Miya's. In the research labs Takami blindly grabbed a cigarette and lit it not realising that she was currently holding one in her fingers. In the main office Minaka stopped his gleeful monologue and shivered, first in fear but then he started to laugh. All one hundred and eight were now in the game.

Karasuba glanced at the irritating flashing screen that was disturbing her as she honed the edge for that little extra; then promptly sliced the top of her thumb off. She didn't even realise as she stood and smiled; the blood dripped down onto the blade and onto the desk. She looked at the thumb and frowned; then found the end, opening a drawer she found needle and thread belonging to Haihane and sewed it back on, it would soon heal. Then with added purpose cleaned the blade and started again.

Minato sat and looked at Miya's moving lips, his ears weren't registering sounds as yet.

"… light become my Ashikabi now and forever" Miya's face turned dark as she stood, the mask appeared behind her "Sahashi Minato why were you lying on the floor" her tone matched her face.

"I was resting to get the energy to get upstairs my work partener didn't turn up for work today and I had to do his work as well" he said without breathing

Miya looked at the terrified and exhausted Minato; then her eyes caught the bags of rice and a sinking feeling came over her, the mask vanished. "And just who is your work partner? What is his name?"

"Seo" Minato squeaked "He's an Ashikabi to"

"Hikari and Hibiki" her tone was dangerously level. Minato had heard the same from his mother.

He nodded and prayed her fury wasn't going to be directed at him, but then looked confused "How do you know?" His eyes slid passed her to the man in question standing in the doorway "Seo what are you doing here?"

"SCUM" Miya turned and grabbed Seo by the collar of his jacket. "NEVER COME HERE AGAIN OR YOUR LIFE IS FORFIT" she threw him out the open door; straight between Hikari and Hibiki as they turned the gate. "You two come in here now; you're never going back to that SCUM again"

They thought of running but there was a mask behind them. As they both turned back to the enraged Miya their thoughts were along the same lines 'Miya's cooking' they rushed inside; fear, but more the thought of regular meals and no Seo driving them.

As she looked around at the still shocked faces her gaze rested on Minato. He'd passed out, not even the adrenalin flowing through him was enough to keep him awake. She bent down and picked him up; cradling him as the most precious thing in her world she went towards her room. "Dinner will be late; my Ashikabi is tired and needs a bath. Uzume and Matsu will prepare dinner tonight. I'll sort out the sleeping arrangements later"

They hadn't moved as she came back out, still carrying Minato but with Yukata's for both laid on his unconscious form. As she opened the door to the bathroom she glanced again at the tableau "Dinner won't cook itself. Be ready in an hour please"

Matsu was the first to recover "Kuhu, kuhu, Miya's hoping she's going to get some in-depth investigation done on her later"

"Is that all you can think about you perverted witch?" Kagari asked her. He did however follow her gaze down to the bathroom door and wonder. His phone rang he looked at the number and sighed "Moshi moshi"

"Where are you" Takami's voice sounded fraught

"At the inn"

"I'll be there in five minutes. Be outside"

The phone cut off. Kagari's head almost came off as he turned to look at the bathroom door again. Last night she'd said she didn't need to know about Minato; then she'd opened her phone and looked at her children's picture. He rushed to the door and started putting on his shoes. "Don't cook me anything I'll eat out" They were still frozen as he disappeared.

Ku was the first of the others to move; when she'd stopped sliding she'd sat and turned to watch everything. Now she stood "What's onee-sama doing with onii-chan?"

Even Matsu had to stop and think on how to answer that one. "He's very tired and Miya' going to take care of him for the rest of the day; I should imagine"

"Should we help her" Kusano started towards the door

"NO; no we should start dinner, can you come and help us" Matsu indicated to herself and Uzume. She remembered what had happened when she'd tried to listen to Miya having a bath one day. She shuddered and reached for Kusano's hand, to listen to her and her Ashikabi would be to risk dismemberment.

"AGGGHHH THE GHOST" Kusano screamed and ran to Musubi hiding behind her; the next twenty minutes were spent convincing Kusano that Matsu wouldn't hurt her. Then they started preparing dinner; Hikari and Hibiki helped, to eat real food, not instant ramen their prayers had been answered. As they worked they cried the others found it strange since they were cutting the cucumber and pickles at the time, the onions came later.

Minato floated in a dream, he was warm, in the bath resting against something soft. He turned his head slightly and breathed gently against Miya. Then he mumbled

"What did you say" she asked quietly

"If I do the same Monday I'll have enough for a whole months rent for Miya" he was slowly waking up.

She held him still "You'll make yourself ill working that hard"

"Gotta pay my way can't depend on charity, we can't take advantage Subi, can't have you homeless"

She brushed his hair out of his face, "You'll never be homeless Mi chan"

He slowly opened his eyes and looked into her upside down face, there was confusion there; they shut then slammed open as he levitated out of the water. "M MM M MM Miya what are you doing in my bath"

"You're my Ashikabi now don't you remember; I'm looking after you. You were very dirty and tired; I've washed you and now you need to relax, in my bath." There was a slight grin as she said the last three words; but he didn't notice.

"Oh god" he looked at her, keeping his eyes on hers; then they closed again and his head fell "I can't do this; I can barely look after myself, now I have You, Musibi and Kuu looking at me as your Ashikabi. I don't know what I'm supposed to do" he snorted "Whatever it is I'll probably screw it up"

Miya moved across the bath and pulled him to her, he was still too tired to fight much, and if Miya didn't know better she'd thought he'd been winged as well. She'd seen the rush of blood to his face whenever he caught sight of Musibi's pants or breasts; but now in the bath with a naked Miya he rested his head back on her shoulder; he didn't even try and hide the rather large and obvious evidence of his attraction to her. Wearily he asked "What do I do now Miya"

"You learn more than Manaka has ever known about Sekirei; and you're my life mate."

He sat up; again his eyes stayed fixed on hers never going below her chin "Life mate?"

"In your customs it would translate as our wedding vows. 'Now and forever' means just that" With one hand she took his head and tilted it down, the other held his wrist and placed it on her breast. She shuddered a little at the feeling that went through her when his finger touched her skin, she felt sure the water temperature went up a few degrees. "I'm your wife; I want you to see me and touch me, never be afraid to show me how much you care." Her voice was getting husky, she reigned herself back a little "I know you do otherwise you'd never have winged me. I've waited for you and only you; although I never thought I would ever meet you"

She moved the red face back up "There is a slight age difference at the moment, but I won't age for centuries now, and when you reach the right age neither will you" She kissed him lightly again, this time deliberately. She still held the wrist, and moved his hand to her waist so he could hold her, her wings flashed out from behind and beside her; they filled the room and went through the walls; she burned with an intense heat inside. "At the moment I'm physically twenty six, we'll get a bit of muscle on you and soon you'll stop aging, maybe at twenty two" He'd returned the kiss a little, she lent forwards and they both kissed this time. "Later I won't fall asleep like Musubi does at the moment; I'll start explaining after we get up tomorrow afternoon"

Minato could only think of the lyrics to 'summer the first time' an old record his grandmother would sometimes play. But the next kiss filled the lost years; it seemed to last forever. To Miya each time they kissed she seemed to feel stronger and burn hotter.

"Why don't I feel nervous, or any of the other things"

"Because somehow you can feel just how right this is" she kissed him again. "It's almost as if you were winged at the same time"

"Miya for god's sake stop that, the hobs going mental everything will be burnt at this rate" Matsu's voice reached them from the kitchen.

Takami and Kagari sat on the bench overlooking the ferry. "Tell me what happened"

"Minato's been working at a building site to get more money. Musubi left her card in her rush to find her Ashikabi. Anyway it appears that he was teamed up with Seo"

Takami knew Seo from M.B.I. a few years previously; he'd left as the Sekirei were starting to be released. Pissing off Manaka at the same time; well that wasn't hard, but he was a total waste of space. The gene pool could well do without him.

Kagari waited until she was ready "They're on piece rates, with Seo not there Minato worked well beyond his limits. You know we can sense what your martial art sensei's call Ki?" she nodded "Well when he got back he was drained, totally exhausted. His Sekirei came back from an errand and saw him lying on the floor and thought he was almost dead, she screamed" he took two cigarettes out and lit them, passing one to Takami "We all came running, she was carrying forty kilos of rice and tripped. In short that tripped Kusano who fell under Miya; to avoid stepping on her she landed on Minato as he was sitting up"

"Miya tripped; that's not a usual occurrence"

"She'd been talking to Seo, the rice was for his Sekirei, he'd come around again. You know Miya; she was still willing to feed him. I think she was elsewhere trying to ignore him when Musubi screamed" he smiled as he remembered the next "Miya asked Minato what he was doing, it didn't take her a second to figure out it was Seo responsible for everything. She picked him up and threw him out the door. Hikari and Hibiki are now at the inn told never to see him again"

"What about Minato, what did Miya do. I know she didn't hurt him but"

Kagari held a hand up, he knew what she was asking "She picked him up and carried him into the bathroom, told Uzume to get dinner ready for a hour's time" He turned to face her "She called him her Ashikabi" there was a trace of a smile "There's a change in rooms tonight for the rest of us"

Takami lit another cigarette from the butt. "What's her power like with a norito?"

"I couldn't see when she was winged; even with my eyes shut I had to look away. What is her power?"

"Power" replied Takami. "From what Takehito said we thought that it would be impossible for her to ever be winged, I know he told me that she had never entertained the idea. Minato must be her ideal match" she shook her head at the irony of the situation. "Do you have any idea what she's likely to do?"

"She's a traditionalist. Tonight and tomorrow morning is her honeymoon in our culture. After that no"

"I think I'd better come over tomorrow lunchtime and meet my daughter in law" she finished her cigarette and ground it out "Kagari you're going to be very busy tonight, let's go and get you stocked up on a few dozen oysters shall we. Then strawberries in Belgium and Swiss chocolate with a few bottles of champagne"

"Real food first let the champagne and oysters cool properly in the ice"

Takami made two calls and took Kagari's arm. Amazing what you can get on expenses with a good accountant.

Miya and Minato came out of the bathroom dressed in the Yukata's; while Minato sat waiting with Musubi and Kusano Miya checked the dinner and made a few adjustments. "Uzume; tomorrow I want you to take Hikari and Hibiki shopping and buy them some decent clothes with your M.B.I. card" she turned to the two sisters "This is the last time I want to see you in anything but decent clothing." Behind her appeared the mask to emphasise the point. She seemed to brighten, "I just need to talk to Musubi and Kuu for a minute then we can have dinner." She looked at Matsu "I take it you're staying downstairs for yours. Look after everything until tomorrow; you know what I mean."

Before dinner Miya explained to Musubi why she kept falling asleep, she would have to wait a few months until she could become a proper wife. In the meantime she was to look after Kusano who would now be sharing a room with her.

After dinner Hikari and Hibiki were given a room, Miya then took Minato's hand and he stood up with her "We are going for our honeymoon; please do not disturb us. Remember Kusano, bedtime is at eight"

Once in private they sat on the futon and Miya started telling him about Sekirei. She knew that they would have to wait until the others had gone to bed; but she'd waited this long, a couple of hours were no problem. She'd decided to start with winging. The very real problems and dangers facing them now could wait until later.

"So you see; for us winging is the end of a mating ritual, it allows us to accept only DNA from the most suitable candidate. If we're lucky we find our ideal mate, we burn inside when we kiss and our full maturity comes to us. Musubi is too young for this at the moment; while she can feel that you're her mate she can't respond properly. That's why when you were together in bed she kept falling asleep. It's a mechanism to stop the immature going too far too fast." She squeezed his hand. "I was very impressed that you'd never taken advantage of her" her eyes darkened a little "Your world is not usually so caring about the feelings of others"

"But she was asleep it wouldn't be right" he shuddered "It would be rape" he added quietly "I could never do that, especially to someone I loved"

"I know but think about Hikari and Hibiki, they are only just old enough now. It didn't stop that Scum however. If they have sex with their partner even once before the Sekirei is fully mature then they can never have real Sekirei children. They'll be stronger than humans are but a lot weaker than they should be. The twins can never have their real children now, just pale reflections of what they could have been. That was why I am so angry with him. He knew this yet still he continued. You on the other hand; all your children with Musubi and me will be Sekirei." She warmed at the thought "But not just yet, there are other things we need to do to make this a safe place for them to grow up in" She was beginning to burn a lot more. "The others are in their own rooms now" she pulled him down onto the futon "I can't wait any longer" she was flushed and breathing quickly. This time the fuse box tripped every single fuse and soon after the house shook as if there was an earthquake. It happened a few times again that night, through till the morning; each was stronger than the last.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm finding the formatting a little strange, I'll get there hopefully. Help with getting the spacing would be useful. 

Once it was time for the others to start waking Miya and Minato had a final long lingering kiss. That would have to do until tonight. Little pecks were alright but the house needed power for the heating and cooking. They washed in cold water and started breakfast for the others. Minato had made a suggestion that morning to Miya so they were joining Uzume and the others shopping in the large mall, then Uzume could carry on to the department stores with the twins.

.

They were a lot later returning than they expected and there was a large M.B.I. limousine outside the house as they turned the corner, Miya seemed un-phased and walked by without a glance. At the door Uzume met them and said they had a visitor in the main room and that she and the twins were preparing lunch.

"Mother" Minato stopped dumbstruck as he slid open the door; all the others looked at him in amazement.

"Takami is your mother" Miya asked

"Yes, but how do you know her name" he watched as Kusano climbed off his mothers lap and rushed over to hug him.

"You really are my onii-chan" she looked into his uncomprehending face "Takami is Kuu's adjuster, she's Kuu mother"

"Musubi's as well, Takami was also Musubi adjuster" she joined them in a three way hug, lifting Kusano so that they were all at the same height. "Minato is Musubi's brother until Musubi is old enough to be his wife"

Takami looked shocked at Musubi's last statement. Then looked at Miya "I'm not here officially, well apart from to give Musubi and Minato cards; Musubi's is the one she left behind, Minato's is for Kusano." She stood reaching into her bag and passing them over. "If Hikari and Hibiki are here then they'll be able to get what they need from the others" her eye stayed on Miya "So can Matsu"

"You knew she was here" Miya asked

"I did; I don't know about Minaka" she sat back down "Now you're winged she'll also need to get winged otherwise she won't be safe anymore" she sighed "He'll consider you part of his stupid game now"

Minato fell onto a cushion and just looked at his mother. She had an eye patch over her left eye and there were signs of a deep cut fading from her brow to her cheek. He raised a weak hand and pointed "How, what"

"I'll tell you in a minute; but first Musubi can you close the door, I think we need to talk as you're all sort of family now" She stopped as Miya's left hand opened a little and revealed the ring on her finger. There was a matching one on Minato's hand.

Minato seemed to gain courage from Miya kneeling next to him. "Not sort of, we are family now" He held Miya's hand "We were married this morning according to our customs, that's why we were late" He smirked as he saw the shock on his mothers face and Miya realised just how great a change had taken place. For once he had the advantage "So you should see me accept the pledges of my other mates according to theirs" He went and placed an engagement ring on Musubi's hand then kissed her, her wings grew even larger as they appeared. Then he knelt and put another on Kuu's hand and also kissed her.

"Will you stop that, how can we get lunch ready when the vegetables start growing again" Hikari or Hibiki's voice came from the kitchen. "Don't you dare kiss Miya I've got a soufflé in the oven" came from the other twin.

Takami uncharacteristically giggled as Minato stopped a fraction before doing just that. He kissed her cheek instead, hoping not to hear another scream from the kitchen. They all waited; then laughed as it remained quiet and Minato breathed out in relief.

. 

Musubi lay on the futon with Kusano curled up beside her. For the first time since she'd met him she didn't feel the compelling urge to be beside Minato all the time. She still wanted to be close and loved it when they kissed, but now the conflict in her body had died down. She'd felt it as the ring went on her finger it was Minato's acceptance of her as his wife with the ring as surety until she was mature enough. The way Kusano had quickly fallen to sleep told her that she'd also felt the same. Musubi was thinking of the kiss again, when Minato had kissed her again it was as if he winged her again, that just seemed strange, but the same happened to Kuu; after the ring and then he kissed her, the flowers and plants went out of control. She reminded herself to talk to Miya tomorrow and dropped off.

. 

"What's wrong Mi chan" Miya was laying along his side with her arm over him. "You seem troubled by something"

"I'm just worried that things have moved too fast." He'd started so he continued "When I suggested the rings this morning, I didn't expect you to jump and become my wife. Not that I'm complaining" he added quickly "It just feels as if I've taken over your life because I was tired and you tripped over" He turned onto his side to face her. "I want you to be happy, I don't want you to feel as if you have to do things because its convention" He rolled back "You seemed so happy being Landlady sama, suddenly you're here. I was so blown away when I woke in the bath with you; scared but it felt so good. I'm worried that my emotions have run away with me and carried you along too, just because I'm your Ashikabi" he sighed "I'm not saying this very well, am I"

"No you're saying it very well. You're worried about me and how I feel and if I think you've taken advantage somehow. Mi chan while I acknowledge you as my life mate, I still have a free mind. If you ask me to do something and I don't want to then I won't. It's the same for all of us. When I told you yesterday about our culture and how Manaka had degraded it for his own amusement, you didn't think how you could use it for your own advantage. You realised that Minaka had deliberately missed things out, and was misleading the others as to the real significance of winging. You then suggested the rings to help all of us. Kusano will sleep tonight without having to be with you, so will Musubi. Musubi is also a lot stronger today because of it, you didn't feel her strength rise when you gave her the ring and kissed her I did" She moved closer again "I can feel the love and concern you have for us and it's that that makes us stronger. I suggested we get married because I wanted to, because that was how I felt. To every one, I want to be Sahashi Miya and I'm very happy you agreed. There's no just because you're my Ashikabi or husband either you're not, you're my life mate. That is something far deeper than just words."

"I just can't believe you wanted to marry me or you consider me your life mate, what ever that really means" he was about to continue when Miya interrupted him.

"Sahashi Minato if you belittle yourself you will see something you've never seen before. A very angry Sekirei" the mask behind her was huge.

He was going to reply when he saw the anger in her eyes, there was pain there as well. He kissed her "I'm sorry I hurt you, I didn't mean to but I don't seem to be able to get things right. Nothing ever seems to happen the way I plan it to." he moved his finger and gently closed her eyelids "I think that I'd better kiss the hurt away and make my life mate happy, she might put chillies in my breakfast otherwise" he moved his finger to her lips and kissed her eyelids; then down to where the finger had been and her mouth, Miya took his hand andmoved his finger around as to where she needed kissing next. Finally she was very happy again.

.

"So Kazehana why are you here, although I know I'd just like to hear you say" Miya was doing a very good job of keeping a straight face. Looking at Kazehana's expression it was working.

"I felt it on Friday when you got winged Miya. I know what you feel like, we've fought alongside each other before" she sipped her tea and tried not to look around

Miya relented and Kazehana saw the first real smile on Miya's face ever. Even when she'd been married to Takehito she'd never smiled like that. "I felt you watching this morning. You saw my Ashikabi as he went to work"

"I saw the lad whose winged eighty eight go to work. He kissed her then the little girl, but you only touched his hand to say goodbye."

"And what did you think"

"Well it wasn't the normal departure of your Ashikabi from what I've seen. Most Sekirei can't leave their Ashikabi's alone. He just gave them little pecks on the cheek and wandered off. They waved and came back inside. If I hadn't seen them a few days ago when she couldn't keep her hands off him I wouldn't have guessed he'd winged her" Kazehana thought for a while "There's also something strange about number eighty eight. Now that I think about it she reminds me of the power eight has" She was watching Miya closely and didn't miss the slight flicker of her eyes. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Let's go and talk to Matsu; she found out what happened and we won't be overheard there" There was real pain in Miya's face as she said it. Almost on cue the phone rang and Miya went to answer it. When she came back there was wonder on her face "He just called to make sure I'm all right"

"He's not just your Ashikabi is he" the mask appeared "I didn't just ask that sorry" she finished her tea and stood up "I'm not going to like what Matsu's going to tell me am I" she watched Miya's head shake slightly. "Karasbua" she muttered as she led the way up the stairs.

It wasn't often that the three of them got together and they talked for much longer than they realised. It wasn't until Uzume and Hikari knocked on the door and came in with a large Uninterrupted Power Supply unit that they realised what the time was.

"We thought we'd bring this up now so you can shut down and connect it up in a minute" Uzume said as she tipped the box to get the unit out. "You can put all the blown stuff in here and we'll get rid of it tomorrow"

Matsu looked at the clock and rapidly started turning things off; then moved pulling all the plugs away from the sockets. She looked at an amused Miya and slowed down, settling for plugging the unit in and connecting a small very old screen to see if it would take the surge.

Leaving Matsu fiddling with her computers they went into the kitchen "Hibiki connected the highest surge protection they've got to the cooker since that uses more power. I'm glad Uzume had her card, it cost a fortune. I just hope it works" Hikari indicated a single pan of water simmering on the hob. She looked at Kazehana's confused expression "You haven't told her yet have you?" she turned towards Miya.

Miya was ignoring her and walking to the door, she shut it after she went through. Uzume, Hibiki, and Hikari turned to watch the gently simmering water; Kazehana watched as well, wondering why. The water suddenly boiled and the pan half emptied almost immediately. From upstairs came a muted 'bang' and Matsu's voice saying 'Bugger' the fuses had tripped but the cooker was still working and the water boiling merrily away. Hibiki pulled the plug from the wall. "Good job we use lightning otherwise that would have given me even more of a shock" she sucked a burnt finger.

Kazehana looked confused "Minato's home from work, he's just given Miya a kiss" Uzume supplied, she pointed to the door. As Kazehana turned three feet of wing was glowing through it.

The wing vanished and the door opened, Miya came in with Minato. Kazehana looked at the innocuous youth she'd seen leaving this morning, she started staring without realising what she was doing, all of a sudden he just seemed to be so aaahhh. The others in the kitchen were ignoring her as they talked of the next thing to try. Gradually the conversation petered out in the silence around them and they all turned to watch.

Kazehana was now sweating, her eyes were fixed like a leopard on its prey. Where she was normally quite blasé about the opposite sex she seemed to be panting, little flashes of light shot out from around her back and sides.

"Fu Fu my oh my. Mi chan you seem to be a panacea for Sekirei ills"

"What Miya" Minato was almost hiding behind her looking at Kazehana as flashes appeared all around her "What's going on?"

Miya turned "We'd better go to our room for a moment" she turned Minato and with her hands on his shoulders moved him back through the kitchen door. As they went through Miya left the door open, Kazehana followed her eyes still fixed on the back of Minato's head. She wasn't aware of moving, just keeping the object of her desires in sight. Miya moved Minato into her room and set him as far away from the door as possible she then flipped the futon down on the floor and moved to stand beside the door and waited.

Kazehana appeared, she'd lost sight of Minato and wasn't happy. Now she could see him again she returned to her slow stalking. The flashes getting quicker and brighter the nearer she got. Behind her were the others residents of Izumo inn, they'd all followed her and were watching to see what was going to happen. Musubi was almost dancing with joy. They followed Kazehana into the room stopped at the door by Miya; Kazehana was now standing next to Minato, she was vibrating the flashes filling the room with light. "We'll watch Kazehana get winged and then give you a little privacy. Remember what I told you Mi chan our society isn't monogamous and Kazehana is old enough"

Minato looked at her in shock, afraid to move as the pulsing Kazehana stood just beside him. "You're happy with this" his eyes flicked to Kazehana and the pulsing increased.

"We'll have eons together, all of us as one big happy family." She looked at Kazehana "This is Kazehana my friend; Sekirei number three, the wind Sekirei. Please kiss her Mi chan before she explodes"

Minato turned to look at Kazehana, Miya's comments seen to sum up the situation very well. He was sacred to move as to what would happen if he did, the more he looked at her the quicker the pulsing got and he realised that the longer he waited the worse it would be, he moved a hand towards her.

Something inside Kazehana saw the movement; she was no longer capable of any form of rational thought or movement. She was running purely on instinct, her mind a frenzy of thoughts too fast for anything to be considered. She launched herself at Minato grabbing him so he couldn't escape and attached herself to his lips as the nearest thing to satisfy her cravings. She wasn't aware that during the long kiss her wings appeared and the light filled the room, she was aware of the intense heat now starting to build within her and her instincts now turned to lust.

Still kissing him pressed against the wall her hands started removing the irritating things in the way of her needs. Buttons and zips were far beyond her mental capabilities at the moment, she just tore Minato's clothes apart. Miya had moved the others out as soon as Kazehana's wings had appeared, she knew what was going to happen next, she shut the door and hoped that Mi chan made it to the futon otherwise he'd have a lot of bruising.

Minato's thoughts were getting incoherent; Kazehana had kissed him for a long time then without warning ripped his clothes off. He was still pressed against the wall but now standing naked with her pressed hard against him. He felt the pressure move away from his body and hoped it was over, then he heard another ripping sound and the pressure was back even harder. This time it wasn't covered in cloth, it was hot bare flesh pressed hard almost as if she wanted to go through him. However with her feet outside his on either side, the heat generated from one specific part of her pressed harder than the rest left no doubt what she wanted. His hand was grabbed and placed on one of her large breasts; he felt her shudder against him. Almost instinctively he moved his thumb over the erect nipple, she arched, her hips shot forwards as she pressed herself even harder against him, she finally released him from the kiss.

He gulped in huge breaths of air and the stars and dizziness started to fade. He realised that they were alone and the futon was on the floor. Kazehana was starting to move forwards again, in desperation he gave the nipple a gentle squeeze and moved the other hand to her other breast. She arched again and ground her hips into him. "Futon" was all he had time to say before she'd attacked him again, making sure his hands stayed where they were but the single word had got through. With one hand holding him firmly pressed against her and her other arm around him she inelegantly carried him to the futon. Still holding him in place she sank to her knees, she moved him slightly and settled herself down straddling him. When he was lying on the futon she carried on sinking then lent forwards and pushed herself down as hard as she could, she took one of his hands away and started pulling the back of his head so that his mouth would replace it and just stayed there quivering; waiting. As his mouth closed around her nipple the muscles around him went into an incredible spasm and she started screaming inarticulately in ecstasy. Minutes later, when her first desire had been satisfied she got down to some serious gratification.

The others had been hurried from the room and sat down looking beyond the garden. They were in the eye of a tremendous storm. They heard her scream and the storm enraged about them, then after a while settled down a little. Kagari had appeared and sat wondering what was going on he'd felt the huge surge in energy; when he heard the scream he looked sharply at Miya. "Kazehana" was all she said as they returned to watching the destruction beyond the gardens.

.

Takami had programmed her system to throw up anything relating to Minato or the inn. The first thing that appeared was the notification of a winging. Minato's picture was beside Kazehana's. Takami grimaced she and Kazehana didn't get on all that well. But with her as his Sekirei Minato was getting serious protection she hoped that he'd wing Matsu as well. She went back to her work. She was interrupted by a news report of a serious and localised tornado. It didn't appear to be moving but staying in one spot. She watched the pictures in disbelief at the power displayed on the screen. She knew it was centred on the inn, but everything around had been scoured away. Trees and cars were spinning around in the vast column, still watching she reached for the phone to arrange accommodation for those whose homes had been destroyed and for the news report to be cut off to the public then deleted. M.B.I. personnel would take over the clean up from the police and other services. Since it was in a commuter area she hoped that the homes were empty, she then stayed watching for the next hour until the storm subsided. Knowing what had happened she was a little proud of her son, it seemed his stamina was something to be respected.

As they watched Musubi and Kusano were the only ones who didn't know what was keeping it going. After a half hour the others were staring at a serene Miya. When the storm gradually subsided Matsu was all but quivering herself where she sat. The others were just in shock. The last leaf slowly floated down and Miya stood up. "We'll start getting dinner ready when I get back; I'll have to rearrange the rooms again" she looked at Matsu, "At this rate you'll be getting company" she left and went back to her room.

She shut the door and turned to look at the two; she smiled as she realised that Minato had made it to the futon. Kazehana was laying naked asleep and obviously sated next to a shocked Minato; she moved to the futon and knelt down beside him.

"Are you all right Mi chan" she asked as she gently stroked his face, he'd sat up when she'd appeared through the door.

"I'm" he blushed and looked away not knowing what to say. Finally he hugged her with his face turned away "I'm sorry I couldn't stop her, please forgive me" he was crying.

"Fu Fu there's nothing to forgive" she kissed him "I told you that Sekirei accept polygamy as normal." She kissed him again this time longer "we accept all who are genuine partners" another kiss "In to our family" was huskily whispered into his ear. "Mi chan I can't wait for later" She was burning up "I'll just show you how happy I am"

. 

Takami listened to a report from near the site now coming through heavy static. She shook her head to clear it and lit another cigarette. All thoughts of working had vanished, she was wondering how long it would be before she could phone Kagari. In the meantime she called the restaurant and the hotel; then for her car to collect her; she might as well wait close by; at this rate the restaurant would be bypassed.

Uzume had reset the fuse box and plugged the kettle in for a drink when the storm had finished. However while she was getting the pot and cups ready it tripped again. The kettle made a strange noise and burnt out. She looked despondent then filled a pan with water. "Kagari can you please help we all need a drink" she held it while he heated the water.

Sitting drinking the tea in the candlelight seemed romantic, but for the slight noises coming from another part of the inn; Musubi finally understood what was going on and was asleep with a happy smile. Hikari suddenly sat up "Let's just change to gas cooking, we can get a tank outside and a gas hob and oven. We can even use gas for heating the bath water"

"We can keep the candles I like this light though" Uzume said

Finishing his tea Kagari stood "I need to get to work, I'll wash and change there" He left the inn but didn't get far, a car was waiting with a very frustrated Takami in the back seat.

Mutsu had felt Kazehana as she was winged; he looked to the north again. A horrible suspicion was forming in his mind. Mikogami had also winged a Sekirei with similar abilities to Matsu and he went to her room to check. "Hey that looks like the same Ashikabi who winged number one" she said and pulled up more details "It is, look"

"Can you bring his file up please" Mutsu asked

"Sure it's in the open area" the file appeared with two other Sekirei. Mutsu looked at the face of Yume and read number eighty eight.

"Bring up eighty eight's file if you can please" His voice was quiet, more suspicions were forming and he didn't like them at all.

"Course I can it's also in the open area" the file appeared and the Sekirei made a noise "There's also an attached but hidden series behind these" she worked for some time then they appeared. Together they read of the arranged 'kidnapping' of eighty eight and the 'rescue' by Karasuba and Yume; in actuality Yume's execution and a final test for Karasuba. Then Karasuba's brief report on Yume passing her soul to Eighty eight to escape and ensure they both lived.

"Hide you've ever seen these if you can; then get me everything you can on Sahashi Minato." He turned her to face him "Never tell anyone what you've just seen, we'll never speak about it again" she mouthed Mikogami and he shook his head "If anyone ever finds out we're dead"

Kagari was exhausted as he walked back to the inn the next morning, he now knew where Minato got his stamina. As if to think of the devil he appeared, coming down the other way towards the inn was Minato. 'I'm a Sekirei and tired, he looks as if he's just woken from a good sleep' thought Kagari more than a little irritated.

"They closed the site, so I've come back, we're all on full pay though" he looked at Kagari "Rough night? you'd better get some sleep" Kagari kept his verbalisation to a minimum, he knew Minato had a sister and prayed he'd never meet her.

Minato's forced unemployment was quite useful, while Hibiki and Hikari with Musubi's help were getting the kitchen and the bath converted to gas with two very large propane tanks set in the garden Minato took Kazehana shopping for her ring. She looked stunning in a kimono and clothes were also on the shopping list. Miya went to the shops to order large stocks of food and other supplies to be delivered, Matsu had told her stage two would start soon and Tokyo would become a closed city. Kusano watched the gas go in and played in the garden. She wanted to make things grow in the area around the inn but Miya had told her that the wind would come again and the plants would die. She contented herself with making the garden look as pretty as she could.

Minato and Kazehana had a private wedding ceremony presided over by Miya as the sun went down that evening. He accepted her pledge with a ring, Kazehana felt relief as it went on, then he kissed her again. It was as if he'd winged her for a second time; the storm was even more ferocious than the first, but it died soon after their lips parted. They didn't have to worry about neighbours, M.B.I. had brought the surrounding blocks for twice the value and free accommodation in the meantime if they moved at once. With the strange power surges and tornados they all snapped up the offer.


	3. Chapter 3

.

Although it was useful on the day, Minato soon found that he didn't like the forced inactivity; he studied with help from Matsu and watched as Musubi continue to train with Miya. He even started working out himself. Miya had given Kazehana the room next to hers on the ground floor; after the wedding with Kazehana Miya had taken him to Kazehana's room, so he could spend the night with her. The other residents were getting used to it, candles were the norm now when it got dark. When they went to bed it was one night quiet, the next sleeping with the sounds of a tornado blowing around the inn, Musubi however slept very well indeed.

A few nights later; long after both he and Kazehana were asleep he had a nightmare of epic proportions. Fleeing bolts of water that exploded with the word kill, launched at him by a beautiful blond woman. Try as he might he couldn't wake up, he quivered and moaned, in the dream he ran and ran. Both Kazehana and Miya had felt his terror instantly, woken up when it started Miya went into Kazehana's room and sat by his side. Musibi and Kusano also appeared both looking worried. Then to Miya's shock Matsu walked in half awake "What's wrong with him I can't sleep" she asked

"You're reacting to Minato" Miya asked

"I have since he first arrived, but because of what they did until tonight I didn't realise" she sighed and a look of pain crossed her face "I'm sorry Miya"

Miya stood and made room for her to sit "You can't help it, or what they did." She indicated the others in the room "Together we'll all get over these little obstacles, now come and help keep him calm" With five Sekirei lying on and around him Minato gradually calmed down and woke up. He flushed when he realised that everyone was there including Matsu, and only after a lot of persuasion, and then the appearance of the mask because Miya was getting annoyed, did he tell them of the dream.

"Did this feel the same as when you dreamt of Kuu" Matsu asked. At that Minato frowned.

"It was similar; I wasn't in control again that's for sure. When Kuu called me it was in her dream not mine, this feels like that but not the nice thoughts that came from Kuu. This one wants to kill me"

"A blond with water" Matsu asked, Minato nodded "Black coat, white ruff, short skirt and leather straps on her thighs?" As the list continued Minato's nodding continued and he started to smile until he saw the look on Matsu's face. "Tsukiumi number nine, the water Sekirei" she shook her head "I don't know who her adjuster was but she hates Ashikabi with a passion. If she sees you she as likely to kill you as kiss you. I think kill is more likely as you're in her dreams, she won't like that one little bit" Matsu looked at the faces "There are only a few Sekirei left, I keep up to date with what's happening" she explained

Miya looked at them all "Well it's only an hour till we normally get up so we might as well all have a family bath" she looked at Matsu "Kiss him" Matsu hesitated and the mask started to appear "You're reacting to him, it's more than you thought would ever happen. You don't need to find an Ashikabi, you've found him"

Matsu bent forwards towards Minato and kissed him, short stunted wings appeared; then as the kiss lasted longer and longer they grew and grew. Finally she drew away "My Ashikabi, now and forever" tears were falling down her face. She turned to Miya "I can feel it a little, it's there like you told me it should be; but it's so small I'll have to wait until it's as you described" The others looked confused, but Miya and Kazehana just smiled.

. 

Tsukiumi was in a foul mood even for her. Last night she dreamt of her Ashikabi and was trying to kill him, that part she liked; what had irritated her beyond belief was that the little bugger kept escaping. He would be trapped the final blow was delivered and somehow he was still alive. She thought to calm herself by looking at the shops and moving hotels. She strode down an alley and knocked over a man "Bloody monkey get out of my way" she snarled at the figure on the ground.

Minato had no warning he went flying and landed face down, his hands breaking his fall. He pushed up and turned on his knees to see who had run into him "Fu Fu its fate" Miya said laughing behind her hand. He turned to look at the woman from his dream and the picture Matsu had shown them earlier.

"Tsukiumi" he said without thinking

"What" she retorted, then wondered how he knew her name. She turned and saw the face that had avoided death so many times last night. "You total and utter bastard" she shouted as she fell to her knees. "I'll kill you. What have you done to me" she felt for her power and formed a sword it slashed towards him. She screamed in frustration, it didn't kill him he wasn't there.

"Ha, that's no way to greet my Ashikabi and yours Tsukiumi" Miya stood beside Minato having lifted him out of the path of the sword.

"You can keep getting abused by that bastard if you want; I'm not letting him violate me"

"Of course he won't Mi chan's not like that, besides you're far too immature for sex at the moment, it would do irreparable harm"

"What do you mean immature, I'm a grown woman" Tsukiumi was facing Miya, Minato forgotten for the moment

"Fu fu what did your adjuster tell you; Sekirei maturity isn't in their bodies, it's in their minds. Did you actually listen to her or just hear what you wanted"

"I listened" but in the back of Tsukiumi's mind she wondered "I'll challenge you then kill him" she was building up again "Who are you, what's your number?" She stood and started to prepare for a formal challenge.

Miya bopped her on the head with her hand "Stop behaving like a child Tsukiumi and come with us. Mi chan won't be your Ashikabi if you don't want him to be" an evil looking Hannya mask appearing behind her. She took Minato's arm and turned towards the shops, she looked over her shoulder at the still stationary Tsukiumi "Come along, don't dawdle" the mask appeared again and Tsukiumi hurriedly followed them, wondering why she felt a little calmer, but also wondering why she was doing as the woman told her.

They only went into one shop, a jeweller's. There they brought two engagement rings and the wedding rings to go with them. The owner seemed to know them and for the first they gave him the size, the second was to fit Tsukiumi; but the Ashikabi didn't give it to her or try to put it on her finger. They paid with a card and left, taking Tsukiumi with them. Outside Minato stopped; he knew about Uzume and her Ashikabi, she was dying and hadn't long to live, Matsu was keeping an eye on her through the hospital computers.

"What's wrong Mi chan"

"Uzume, Hikari and Hibiki, we need something for them, especially Uzume"

"What are you thinking?"

"Well they're almost family something from us to show them how much we care. There's a thing called an eternity ring, it's for eternal love it can be used for people you're not married to"

Miya took his arm and went back into the shop, he had five eternity rings three were the same design and had diamonds and rubies around the whole ring, the other two just had half of the ring covered. They took the three with diamonds and rubies for the girls and one of the others for Kagari. "Happy now" Miya asked, she was watching him with a slight tear in her eyes at his thoughtfulness for others.

Minato turned quickly at the question the words were mostly associated with sarcasm, something he'd never associated with Miya. He was right; she'd used the words to just ask the question. He took a deep breath and smiled sadly still thinking of Uzume "Not really, I just wish I could do something for Uzume's Ashikabi; then I would be happier. The ring is just to remind her that there are people who care for her, I hope she never has to look at it to remember that" Much to Tsukiumi's surprise they just stood in the shop in each others arms, he gave her a little kiss on the cheek and held her tight.

A totally confused Tsukiumi followed them home, every time Mita thought that the distance got too great a mask would appear behind her to hurry her along.

"You found her, Minato you're got another Sekirei" was the greeting from Musubi. She danced around gleefully, then kissed Minato and her wings flared. She shouted to the others "Minato found Tsukiumi"

Miya bopped her on the head "Musubi that's no way to welcome a guest, and please don't shout there are others resting" a brief flash of the mask subdued Musubi. "Take Tsukiumi and introduce her to the others while I get lunch ready"

"Ok" Musubi was never down for long; she grabbed Tsukiumi's arm and started dragging her away. Bop "Sorry Miya" she let go of the arm. "Please come and meet the others, we'll take good care of you. Minato is a very good Ashikabi, you'll be happy that you're his Sekirei now"

"Musubi" Minato said "Tsukiumi doesn't want to be my Sekirei. We brought her home so that she's safe and doesn't end up being winged by one of the other Ashikabi who wouldn't care what she wanted"

"You don't want to be Minato Sekirei" there was total incomprehension in Musubi's tone "Why ever not? Musubi couldn't wait to be Minato Sekirei" She shut her eyes and gave a deep sigh "I felt so happy when I kissed him. Complete"

Tsukiumi was watching Musubi, the stories came back of the Ashikabi dominating their Sekirei, brainwashing them to do their bidding. She forgot about Miya and Minato; at times it seemed she could only concentrate on one thing. "So he's violated you and made you his slave"

"Violated" Musubi looked confused "Musubi doesn't know; what is violated"

"Sex" she shouted, missing the look of disapproval on Miya's face "he forced you to have sex with him"

"Oh no, Musubi wanted to but kept falling asleep, Minato would never take advantage. Musubi is waiting until she grows up enough to be Minato's wife" Then with the total fearlessness of the innocent she continued "Musubi thinks that Tsukiumi will also have to wait to have sex. Tsukiumi needs to go a long way before then. But we'll all help. Kuu and Matsu have to wait as well"

"Just how many Sekirei has Minato got?" Tsukiumi voice was a whisper

"Tsukiumi will be six. Come on let's go and play" with that she forgot Miya's instructions, grabbed her hand and dragged her off to meet the others.

Minato looked at Miya after they'd gone he had a huge grin on his face. Miya seemed to be the same as ever but Minato knew from her eyes there was a matching grin in there somewhere. "Fu fu" he said, and brushed her lips with a kiss.

"Whaaa, thank god" came from upstairs "Minato remember you can only kiss Miya at certain times" Matsu's voice came down the stairs.

After lunch when Uzume was back from the hospital and with Kagari awake they all went into the garden.

"This morning Matsu became my Sekirei, I'd like all my friends to see me accept her pledge properly." He turned and placed the ring on her finger. When he kissed her, her wings appeared and seemed to grow longer and straighter than ever before.

"I know I'm being silly, but I want to give those of you who aren't my Sekirei something from all of us. Something to remind you of what we share here and that you're never alone" He walked up to Uzume and put a ring on her finger and gave her a little kiss on the cheek, he did the same to Hikari and Hibiki. Miya then gave Kagari his ring "They're called eternity rings, they're from us to show you how much we all love you and care for you"

Tsukiumi was in turmoil, Minato wasn't like any Ashikabi she'd ever heard about or seen. Everyone here seemed to be happy and enjoy themselves. There weren't massive orgies going on all the time, rather Minato seemed to go and spend time with each of the Sekirei, his and the others to make sure they were happy. She looked over, at the moment he was with the little girl going round the garden; they seemed to be making sure all the plants were doing well. As Tsukiumi watched it became apparent that each individual plant received attention. She sat in a deck chair and dozed; it was comfortable and peaceful here.

"Tsukiumi are you alright; do you want a drink or something?"

Tsukiumi woke to find Minato sitting beside her. Through habit she ran her hands over her clothes, and blushed. "You didn't wing me even though I was asleep"

"That would be wrong. I've never winged anyone that didn't want to be my Sekirei" he paused "Well that's not quite true; Miya and I kissed because of an accident, but I am her true Ashikabi otherwise she'd never have been winged"

"Miya who is she"

"Miya is Sahashi Miya my wife" he smiled "She is also Sekirei number one, but she prefers to be my wife and not a Sekirei number" he watched Tsukiumi as she absorbed this "Miya has set a room aside for you, we both think it would be better you stayed here; there are Ashikabi who would forcibly wing you before you were ready. Stay here with us for a while please" he'd taken her hand and squeezed it slightly for emphasis.

Tsukiumi felt the warmth go through her body at his touch; she didn't want him to let go "You know that I'm your Sekirei and that I'm reacting to you don't you" there was still a touch of her usual belligerence.

"Yes, otherwise we'd never have had the dream together. But there's no hurry, if you want to be my Sekirei then you tell me when you're ready. I know you're reacting, but only you know when you're ready" again he squeezed in reassurance "I'll show you your room" He stood and helped her get up from the chair.

Takami's computer beeped at her as she took a short afternoon break. The confirmation notification of his winging Matsu came up. Before had only been speculation, the signal wasn't strong enough. Takami smiled at this, As long as Minaka kept to his own stupid rules Matsu should be safe now. There was another message underneath. M.B.I. kept an eye on the location of all sekirei and ashikabi, when they stayed in a single area for more than a few hours then the location was noted. It was only because of Takami's interest in Izumo inn that she saw that Tsukiumi was now there. She checked the times; Tsukiumi had arrived before lunch and was still there. Her hatred of Ashikabi was well known, for her to be with Minato for this length of time meant something was going on. She sat back and reviewed the residents of the inn. One, two, three, she was counting them off on mental fingers six, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, eighty eight and one hundred and eight. Minato was safe, only the insane or bereft of mind would attack the inn; that of course still left Minaka, hopefully he would stick to his rules.

Mutsu was also informed of Matsu winging, he also had a watch on the inn and its residents and had also finished his assessment. In addition to this he also knew where Yukari and Shiina were. As Minato's sister she had been tagged, he was surprised when one hundred and seven showed up in the same location, especially as he was still un-winged. He just hoped Mikogami didn't find out, he didn't want Izumo inn looking in his direction.

Matsu knew about Yukari and Shiina and was keeping a close eye on the pair, at the moment they were still in Yukari's apartment and had been all day. Matsu looked at the clock. Turning off all the electrical units she opened the heavily shielded portable that had arrived that day. She connected the military communications unit and set it up on a desk. Hopefully this would work and allow her to still see what was happening; she hated not being in touch with everything and it was too tiring to use her power for browsing.

As the dusk progressed Tsukiumi found difficulty reading and turned on the light, she was reading a book she'd found in the room on human psychology, there seemed to be a lot about a Sigmund Freud he seemed to be a very strange character indeed, the previous owner had scribbled 'horse' and 'cocaine' on the flyleaf. There was a knock on her door and Uzume came in with candles and an old fashioned glass funnelled holder. "Aaahhhh turn the light off quickly" before Tsukiumi could move the room was in darkness.

"What did you do that for I'm trying to read?"

"Because it's almost the time when Minato is allowed to kiss Miya, that's why I brought the candles"

"Why candles, the light is much better" Tsukiumi was a little annoyed, she was just getting into the psychoanalysis part of Freud hoping it would give more insight into the human mind.

Uzume lit a candle and set it in the shelf. In the warm glow she sat on the bed to explain. She then took Tsukiumi to the back of the house where she and the twins conducted experiments to try and find a way to overcome the surges. There was a large diameter cable connected to huge surge protectors going to a series of UPS batteries and finally a kettle. The plug had a large rubber handle attached to it, and the socket was black; there was also an analogue meter adapted to show the final position of the needle. The twins glanced at them when they came in, and returned their attention to the clock and kettle. The hour passed and all attention was on the kettle, Hibiki was standing near the handle for the plug. Suddenly the kettle boiled and then the base melted, to huge arcing and the smell of burning insulation Hibiki pulled the plug. They moved the candle to read the meter, the needle was broken and so was the stop. They all let out big sighs "Hibiki every time Miya's getting stronger, unless we rewire with the cables from a power station we're not going to get anywhere. Let's just get the gas lamps installed as Uzume suggested."

With a defeated look at Hikari she nodded. "Gas light really will make the inn old fashioned, but it's better than running around unplugging everything" she looked long at Tsukiumi "Come on let's go and have a bath before dinner. Tsukiumi can tell us why she hates Ashikabi's so much. We can tell her of ours and why she needs to stay here"

. 

Matsu's surveillance of Yukari was unknown to Minato but not Miya and Kazehana. Therefore when she noticed that she and Shiina were going towards the shopping centre she checked the other signals, Mikogami and Mutsu were also in the same centre with Akitsu. She quickly added the location and sent a prepared text to Kazehana.

"Darling you're taking me shopping, come along Musubi, you can come as well" Kazehana took hold of Minato and they flew off with Musubi following. Minato had travelled like this once before, but held by Kazehana and assisted by the winds she created they travelled a lot quicker than he thought possible. With her additional strength Musubi wasn't far behind, she caught up when Kazehana slowed to check her phone. Kazehana indicated the top of a tower block and they landed there.

"Kazehana; not that I mind when you hold me like that, but what's going on?" he was still holding the book he'd been reading before 'Going Shopping'

"We're just keeping an eye on someone, we might need you if things get out of hand" she looked down to the street. It didn't take long for her to spot Yukari and Shiina; then the car stopped on the other side.

Mutsu was fighting a loosing battle, once Mikogami had seen Shiina it had been impossible to stop him wanting to take him from Yukari. "Akitsu can do it" he smirked at Mutsu and waved a hand towards her "You're on your own if you fail" were his parting words as she got out of the car and shut the door. "See this way we don't loose anything only useless scrap" Mutsu sat back with an emotionless face, his phone beeped and he looked at the message drew a big breath and closed his eyes to hide his frustration. Minato was above them with two Sekirei. If anything happened then others would come pouring out of the inn; if Minato was in danger Miya would appear. He hoped Minato would be good to Akitsu because there was no way she was getting Shiina.

There was no battle; Shiina looked across as Akitsu shut the car door and moved Yukari behind him "I've been told to get you for my master so you can become his Sekirei." Akitsu said to him

"This is my Ashikabi" he saw Akitsu start to call her power and turned to a shocked Yukari then kissed her full on the mouth. Yukari wasn't bothered at being in the street, he was kissing her. She let herself go right into the moment, and through the other side, round in a circle and back for a few more laps.

Kazehana saw the wings appear and the car pull away, Akitsu collapsed on the ground in front of the two. "Wait here dear, I'll be back in a minute" she dropped from the roof and returned a few seconds later carrying Akitsu, she gently set her down. "Akitsu isn't it, catch your breath and we'll talk" She returned to look down into the street and saw the two still kissing, oblivious to the stares and frowns from other pedestrians. She watched until they parted and walked hand in hand into the shops then turned back. "Mikogami just left you?"

"I'm a scrap number useless if I fail, not allowed to return. Now I have no master and no way of getting an Ashikabi" her head dropped "If I weren't glad to be free from the needles and experiments I'd wish I was there, I'd prefer to be dead" her head stayed down "Please kill me and put me out of my misery"

"WHAT, NEVER" Minato was shocked enough to shout, "There must be something you want, something that can make your life worthwhile, something to make you want to live"

"I'm a useless Sekirei, who would want to kiss me, I can't form a bond or use a norito, there's …" she was stopped as Minato knelt in front of her and kissed her, for as long as he could. She was shocked, but soon started to respond, her arms went around him and she held on enjoying the feeling for as long as it lasted, in her dream she imagined that he loved her. When Minato slowly stopped she still held on in desperation, "You'd have me master?" She felt him tense and he pulled away, her hopes were dashed.

"Never call me master, ever again. My name's Minato Akitsu; Minato." He looked at Kazehana who was giving all the signs of turning to goo, then to Musubi, then back to Akitsu. "Come back to the inn and talk to Miya before you decide anything. This is beyond me, maybe she'll know what to do"

"Minato my beloved husband, kiss her again so she understands that you haven't rejected her, just that she's to call you Minato then let's go home. I'm starting to feel like ravishing you again" Kazehana said from behind him

Akitsu was still on her knees, Minato stood up and held out his hands to help her stand. "You would kiss me willingly?" she was looking into his eyes and wishing she could drown in them, they blurred as they got closer and he kissed her again. Just before their lips met she thought she heard 'who wouldn't'.

Their arrival wasn't a surprise; Miya had been watching what happened with Matsu. She was a little unhappy when Minato dropped to his knees and kissed her, but Kazehana's reaction soon reassured her. As they made their way back Matsu replayed the start again on a different screen. Miya was furious, he'd just left her kneeling there because she didn't succeed, it was no wonder Minato kissed her. Then she had the last kiss shown as large as possible and in slow motion, Miya was right, she'd seen a small flash.

"Give her Minato's room he's either with you or Kazehana, Akitsu's going to take even longer to recover than I am"

"Recover"

"I was playing with one of my toys last night; I just happened to think of Mina tan instead and went straight to sleep"

"I'll let you keep watch and go and see what the others are up to, but you're right, I've run out of rooms, all eight have residents" a happy smile crossed her face. "Have you got her size" Matsu wrote it down and passed it to her "Hikari can go and get her rings now we can do it after lunch. You'd better keep the pictures otherwise Akitsu won't believe it." The printer buzzed and the picture came out

The residents again gathered in the garden, Akitsu was overwhelmed at the little ceremony. Mikogami hadn't even kissed her; Minato stood and accepted her pledge in front of everyone, giving her a ring and a long kiss. She realised that Miya was beside him whispering "More, more, more" then Miya kissed her cheek at the same time. Akitsu felt the world lurch, she felt a burning start inside her; she pulled him closer and saw wings appearing. She stopped and fell against Minato exhausted, looking at the faces around her they were all smiling; Miya helped her stand up "Soon you'll be able to become his wife as well Akitsu, Sekirei number seven, the Ice Sekirei"


	4. Chapter 4

Takami had turned the alarms off and just looked every now and again. This time she sat back in her chair and just stared at the screen. Yukari had winged Shiina and Minato had winged Akitsu. Two Sekirei thought impossible to wing were now pledged to Minato living at Izumo inn. She called Yukari and her car, she hoped there was enough room but it was the safest place she could think of.

They barely had time to get out of the car before Kuu ran over and hugged Shiina, not letting him go. She dragged him to Minato and Miya quickly told them his name and dragged him away again into the house.

"Miya can we talk"

"You'd better come with me then" "Welcome to the Izumo inn Yukari, you can help Minato clear a room" she turned to Minato "there's one in the back building on the second floor, it will need emptying, put the bits where the twins were doing their experiments, everyone might as well help while I talk to Takami" Miya watched as they went then led the way inside.

"Perhaps I'd better start" Miya said after they were sat down "I'm going to tell you three things two of which I don't think you've told anyone." She looked at Takami "The first thing you and Manaka did once you were in my ship was have sex. Manaka knows this so its not one of the two. The result was that Minato was conceived on the ship, did you tell Manaka?" Takami shook her head "Exactly one year later, if you think of the time it was, you had sex again and Yukari was conceived. Did you tell him?" again Takami shook her head "When Minato winged me, I said to him at the time that it was almost as if he were winged himself. There was a sudden change in attitude. We have a very unusual bond even for our culture, we're life mates. Minato's DNA closely resembles ours, more so that the normal human. When he was conceived I think his DNA was altered by the ship so that I could be winged. I think the ship knew of Manaka's unstable mind and set a 'fall back' I believe you call it, position"

"Was it really an accident then?"

"That series of disasters oh yes there's no way anyone could organise that." She saw Takami's scepticism "It would have to involve Seo or the planner would have to predict his reactions"

"Accident"

"I know Minato has been kept back, Matsu told me that there's no way he couldn't pass. She's given him tests and he's passed all them. As you well know he was in the national top ten of his year. He was used to the pressure of tests, did Manaka get the scores altered do you know?"

"He wouldn't tell me if he did, he values the ability to procreate too much" Takami thought and shook her head "I don't know anyone who'd do that apart from him"

"But why, Higa and Mikogami were given their first Sekirei. If he wanted Minato in the game he'd have made sure he got someone, not just by chance with Musubi. Even though his DNA might have been altered there was always the chance that he'd never meet anyone."

"I don't know. Was the winging normal?" Takami the scientist had returned seeking answers.

"I've never been winged before. Takehiro and I were in love and had a normal relationship but he was never able to make me feel that. When Minato came with Musubi I was still playing the part of the human landlady, I didn't feel anything from him and he didn't know I wasn't human until he winged me." she paused "It's a very powerful force in us when we find a true mate, that closeness to the ideal, a life mate and only to know after the fact; no defiantly not a normal winging even for our homeland."

"What about the emotional changes?"

"In my case, we instantly reach full maturity when we're winged that's normal. When I realised the increase in power I'd received from Minato even without a kiss I knew that I couldn't carry on being the landlady, instead I've ended up being onee chan to everyone but Minato and Kazehana. I don't think the changes in Minato were normal for humans, once he woke up he stopped being the slightly irritating indecisive juvenile he was and became far more mature. He turned into a man in less than an hour although he's still the caring individual he always was."

"I know what you mean about irritating he gets that from his father. If only Kazehana had had the same effect on Manaka then we wouldn't be here now. If you're right about the fallback what do I do Miya, I can't stop him"

"Don't try, what happens to the Sekirei who are out of this ridiculous game?"

"We heal them they're in suspended animation under the tower. The only one missing is Yume; I can't find any record of her at all."

"Don't worry about Yume just keep doing what you can. I think it would be useless to try and stop Minaka. When did he guess Minato's his son?"

"It was obvious we were in a stable relationship at the time, it ended just after Yukari was conceived, so he's not sure about her"

"So when does the next phase start?"

"It started with Yukari, there are only ten un-winged Sekirei left; that ends when they're all winged"

"Kagari's not going to be pleased with that"

"Look after him please Miya; he'll want to kill Minaka when he's the last left"

"You can't wing him?"

Takami blushed "Not for the want of trying, is he ok, he hasn't answered his phone for a few days, or even gone into work"

"You're capable so it must be his body is unstable still. We'll look after him, I think I know what's happening" she thought for some time "I don't think it would be a good idea to tell you yet" She gave a rare smile to take the sting out of her words "But with that room gone I've no other space, some are already doubled up, I'm going to have to move Yukari into a different room. Shiina is far too young if you understand what I'm saying"

"I got it when Musubi said she was waiting. I was very surprised"

"I don't even know if the 'technicians' who brought Matsu forwards even considered it. I doubt it, they just wanted to get on with their 'experiments', now she's been properly winged I only hope she can now grow up"

"I'm sorry we didn't get there sooner Miya. Neither of us knew what Minaka had them doing, we were too busy trying to get something to make us secure. I thought that was first and then we would start to revive you."

"Well you managed to stop them, the limits you've placed on the others would have been necessary in this world"

"They were from the translations, directly from them with no additions or deviations; I thought Takehito would have told you that." Takami sat back "It was the least we could do after those" she shook her head "I don't even know what to call them. Experimenting on people it's disgusting"

"Don't worry about us here. You'd better get back before you register on the system, but you'll have to find another distraction. I doubt Kagari will be returning to the club"

After Takami left Miya went to Kagari's room and went inside, he was laying with the curtains closed. "Kagari do you know what's happening to you"

"I'm changing to match my Ashikabi's desired shape" there was bitterness in his words.

She stroked his hair "No you're not, you may be reacting to Minato, but the change isn't because he likes only women and it's not the reaction of winging." she turned him to her "It's because there was only one boy in the eight not two" she carried on soothing him "somehow you've acquired a little of his DNA just like Matsu, Kazehana and Akitsu; it's returning you to what you should be." She gave a small laugh "Another joke that's come back to haunt me. I said that Minato was the panacea for Sekirei ills when Kazehana reacted so violently. Her change was less painful, than yours is going to be, haven't you noticed she doesn't drink like a fish anymore? He is; he's returning you to your true state" she replied to the question in his eyes. "Matsu and I will look after you, if you stay safe here you'll have as long as possible to recover and grow" Her face took a harder frame "The second stage has started, it ends when all Sekirei have been winged" she smiled at him "We have two un-winged Sekirei at the inn; to wing either you or Tsukiumi they'll have to come here"

After dinner Miya took Minato Kazehana Yukari and Shiina to her room to talk. She explained that if she had sex with Shiina until he was ready it would do a great deal of harm, therefore she could share with Musubi, Shiina would stay with Kuu in the room that Kazehana was in and Minato would sleep in the back. But there was a way that could ease his suffering of being away from Yukari. She handed each of them a ring to exchange with the other then kiss. Kissing was allowed but that was it. They watched as her instructions were followed. Shiina gave a big sigh and lent on Yukari his face took a more relaxed mien; Miya then took Yukari to Musubi's room.

Miya hid the smile as the two girls looked at each other, Musubi's with glee at her new friend that she should look after, and Yukari's at knowing she'd never shake Musubi's ebullient personality. What was the expression 'two birds with one stone'; however if she didn't follow the rules there was only one place left; sharing with Matsu and that would surely open Yukari's eyes.

.

The second stage was lasting some time; those not winged yet were adept at keeping out of sight; Minaka's text as to where they were mostly resulted in empty rooms and frustrated Ashikabi. Since it was now a free for all there were a few fights between single Sekirei. However the second stage steadfastly refused to finish. Using her abilities Mikogami Sekirei told Mutsu part of the problem; he didn't want to but had been told to find out what was keeping the game from progressing. Telling him was preferable to him trying to find out on his own, Mutsu wasn't looking forwards to the time he found out that the 'scrap' he'd thrown away to try and get Shiina was number seven, now fully winged and staying at the inn with Minato. Of the nine single numbers Minato had seven; he had to include eighty eight as a single.

A few days later he stood with Mikogami and watched the local tourist attraction. He'd taken Mikogami there to see for himself something of the power inside the inn, in the vain hope of stopping something foolish like an assault to get to Kagari or Tsukiumi. Every other night or so, the inn was surrounded by an incredible tornado, it seemed to start near ten and last over an hour, sometimes it was almost two.

"That's Kazehana is it; what's she doing, training or something" Makogami asked sounding confused.

"Not training, she's just letting herself go, relaxing into the moment as it were." The wind speed increased rapidly; then slowed back down again after a minute. Mutsu smiled at Kazehana's very visible demonstration of her emotions. Suddenly the wind started really picking up again, he shook his head.

"Relaxing, how" Makogami's question irritated Mutsu, the boy was so obtuse at times.

The wind was now howling, the edges of the tornado even reaching to where they were standing "She's having an orgasm" Mutsu shouted over the noise. He almost lost his Ashikabi as he stopped in shock and was lifted from the ground. On the drive back Mutsu closed his eyes and kept his face in a mask. They had watched for well over an hour and he knew what was going through his Ashikabi's mind.

"That was almost two hours" he finally said "With her Ashikabi, every other day, almost two hours, is that possible?"

"If we go back tomorrow, there will be other effects even further from the inn; one being that nothing electrical will work for the same time, maybe even longer. There's more than just Kazehana in there." Mutsu replied clenching his jaw to stop the smile, he kept his eyes closed. The rest of the ride was quiet. The third stage would start when Minato was ready and not before.

.

At the inn they trained and waited, the area outside was a perfect training area and they all used it to the fullest. One part of the training was that all Minato's Sekirei were getting at least two kisses a day, Kuu were very chaste, as long as someone was there to stop her. The others however mostly resulted in flashing lights and gasping for breath. Luckily Musubi, Matsu and Akitsu fell asleep, Kazehana had a habit of collecting hers in the evening when he was with Miya and vice versa.

Kagari was almost ready to appear again, Miya was now looking after her on her own as Matsu was having great difficulty keeping her hands to herself. Miya forgave her almost instantly Kagari was beautiful, tall slim with silver hair that blew in the gentlest of breezes. Unlike most of the others she didn't have a huge bust. Miya was sitting with Kagari telling her more about being a woman when Matsu burst in "Uzume" she gasped.

Perversely Chiho's slow death was one of the most monitored in history, Minaka wanted to see what happens when an Ashikabi died, Mutsu had managed to convince Mikogami to leave Uzume alone. He hadn't managed to get a respect implanted for the residents of the Izumo inn, but it appeared that Minato other abilities had impressed Mikogami more than reason, his female Sekirei were getting the benefit he was defiantly more attentive. Higa just wanted to use Uzume, he'd been irritated that Minato had supported her and all his efforts to persuade her to come to his side had failed. Now however it was a matter of pride and she would be at her weakest. At the inn, they'd talked about what to do and at Matsu's warning it swung into action.

Minato didn't need to be told, he'd felt the incredible sadness from Miya and knew what it meant. He stood outside the front waiting for her. Everyone fell back to a defensive position at the inn; the youngsters, Matsu, Kagari and Yukari were inside the others stood on the roof. Miya held Minato and took them to the hospital; they knew where to go and waited outside Chiho's room for Uzume. Minato noticed that Miya had a sword with her this time. They sat holding hands, Minato trying to comfort Miya as she remembered the death of Takehito.

They heard Uzume's heartbreaking cry as Chiho finally passed on, and her uncontrollable sobbing. Tears flowed freely down their faces as they waited, the door opened and a still sobbing Uzume stood framed in the doorway, her hands covered her eyes. Miya stood and held her, drawing her close, trying to give a little support where none was possible.

"Get away from my Sekirei" the voice was harsh, Miya held Uzume's face protectively into her shoulder facing away and turned her head to look at the man; Minato had moved forwards in front of both of them his face turned white in anger.

"Just who might you be?" he managed to growl out when he'd regained a little control.

"My name's Izumi Higa, move away from my Sekirei" his tone was condescending. He waved away Kakiazi as he tried to tell him who was in front of them. Oriha had started to move forwards as well, she felt the power from the woman, and there was something similar about the man who'd stepped forwards.

"Sahashi Minato, Ashikabi and Sahashi Miya" Kakiazi called in a loud voice. Oriha stopped, he was an Ashikabi. She kept her eye on the woman.

Higa didn't like being thwarted, especially in what he considered to be his territory. "That means she's his wife" he sneered "Make her a docile little toy does it, perhaps I'll try her out" He opened his mouth to say more

Oriha's attention was jerked away from the woman as Higa spoke, the power now emanating from Minato had risen way beyond anything she'd ever seen from a human.

In the enforced leisure time Minato had been training every day, added to the work at the building site, he'd rapidly gained muscle and speed although he was nowhere near a Sekirei, Musubi loved training with him and insisted he spend two hours a day with her trying as hard as possible. He punched Higa as hard as he could and followed the man as he literally flew back and hit the wall. Grabbing him by the front of his once immaculate suit he hauled him up ignoring the blood as it fell over his hand from the broken mouth and cut lips "Say anything about my wife again and I pummel you into mush you pathetic excuse for a man" he lifted him higher "We're leaving with Uzume stay away from us" he tossed him towards the chairs and turned back towards the others. Kakazi moved backwards his palms raised in front of him, Oriha went to Higa, he was unconscious. Minato's toss was a little harder in his anger than he thought, Higa's head had hit the wall. Her face was angry as she turned, Miya passed the still sobbing Uzume to Minato and she stepped forwards. Her mere presence stopped Oriha.

Miya turned to look at the stunned staff. "We will send details of the funeral arrangements" a huge mask appeared "Do not accept any other arrangements" she turned towards Oriha and Higa then back "Understood" she handed one of the staff her card

"Yes Mrs Sahashi" the one said after a quick glance "We'll await your instructions"

She returned to Uzume and Minato and put her arm around Uzume "Let's get you home"

Chiho parents arrived at the inn, very unhappy that the arrangements they'd made had been superseded. Minato apologised profusely, and explained that they'd done that to stop, those who might wish not to treat Chiho with the respect due. He immediately gave the hospital the details her parents had supplied and then told the company to bill it to an M.B.I. card, just in case the company tried the usual practice of upping the bill for the relatives. They were placated, they'd heard of the confrontation and could see the tear tracks still on his cheeks, his shirt was still splattered and the knuckles on his right hand wept from the cuts.

"The girlfriend, Uzume isn't it" Chiho's mother asked. Minato nodded "Can we see her please" her eyes filled, "We couldn't accept Chiho's choice, but now I'm ashamed that we didn't" she said no more but pleaded with her dripping eyes.

"I'll ask her; I can't make her I'm sorry" he stood unmindful of the tears that started again "Please wait a moment" He was back shortly and led her upstairs to Uzume's room.

For a few days the inn was a sombre place. After the wake, funeral and cremation most reflected on Chiho's death, it was the first real experience with loss for almost all of them. They'd all attended the rituals never letting Uzume alone for even a minute. The night she came back from the hospital she slept with Minato and Miya, they held her all night between them comforting her each time she awoke sobbing. Grief doesn't last however, slowly her sleep improved, her waking and fits of crying uncontrollably passed. The fourth day after the final rites had been carried out she slept the night through. She woke in Minato's arms with her head on his chest listening to the slow heartbeat. As she opened her eyes she saw Miya's hand move and comb her hair with her fingers from the other side of him. They stayed like that until Minato woke there was no rush, no hurry. For Uzume her family were with her.

"Are you Okaa or Onee"

"Which would you prefer" Miya's smile was gentle as spring rain

"You both kept me here and brought me back to life Okaa and Otou"

"Then Uzume, you're our first child together"

Takami received a strange text message that morning; she was invited to the inn, but in formal clothing. When she arrived they went to the local temple, there Miya and Minato took Uzume and introduced her as their firstborn asking for blessings. The priest had been forewarned about the request and rose to the occasion.

He incorporated the introduction at birth with the Shichi-go-san and coming of age into a seamless ritual. There was a twinkle in his eye as the coming of age was done for both Uzume and Minato. In the hectic months he'd forgotten his birthday, he was now twenty. Miya's little "Fu Fu" gave away the source. Back at the inn a catering company waited, they quickly set up the food and drink with a large party tent in the garden and left the celebrations to start. Well continue to be more correct; Kuu and Shiina were chasing around, and even as the food was being laid out they were all picking at it.

Takami looked around at what she supposed she could now call her extended family, she even had a granddaughter; there was only one person she didn't recognise and she was talking to Minato. Takami, never one to wait, went to find out who she was, but as she approached Minato seemed to vanish leaving her alone with the girl. They exchanged small talk for a few minutes without exchanging names, Takami was uncomfortable there was something familiar about her, and she seemed to be getting closer and closer. There was also the small smile that played unconsciously around the girl's mouth. Miya and Minato came over and for once Takami felt relief at another's presence. At her little sigh they all turned towards her.

"I don't think you'll want to order oysters with me tonight" the sultry voice from the silver haired girl beside her said.

"Oysters" she gasped

"Or chocolate covered strawberries and champagne" the voice continued, a little huskier now.

Takami turned and stared into the face, finally the girl gave a familiar quirk of the lips and with a blush she realised who was standing beside her. "Kagari" she whispered "I've missed you" she resisted the urge to move closer and touch her face.

"Shinka sacred flame now, not Homura or Kagari, her real body and a real name" Miya quietly said.

"And you're reacting to Minato?"

"That remains to be seen, it's the first time I've really been out. I'm not stable enough yet, or so Miya says" she was getting closer to Takami "So I'm not sure if I'm reacting or who I'm reacting to"

"Ku Ku; then you're the only one in the dark Shinka" Matsu called from the watching circle. "How many oysters do you want delivered Takami?" They both stared at her. "I'll get you some of my toys so you can play" she offered the red couple.

"Not yet" Miya said firmly, "Shinka far too young at the moment" she stepped between the two moving them apart a little. "Are you wearing a necklace Takami, I seem to recall you used to"

"I'm wearing the one Minato and Yukari brought me for my birthday years ago why"

Miya took the glass from her hand "Give it to Shinka, it'll keep her calm until she's old enough then you can come and wing her"

"Me I" she stopped "Shouldn't Minato I mean" again she stopped. Miya's eyebrow rose slightly, she reached with the back of her hand to Takami's forehead; she didn't need to say a thing. The necklace came off and she hesitated, looking into Shinka's eyes she daren't move. "Miya please give Shinka this. If I get closer I won't control myself" Miya took the necklace and passed it to Shinka.

As Shinka put it on, she visibly cooled down; she lent down to Kuu and whispered in her ear. Kuu ran in to the house and came back a minute or two later. She handed Takami the small signet ring Kagari used to wear at the club. Everyone watched as it went on her finger; she also relaxed with a sigh. With a chaperone for the two the party continued until dusk along with the second stage.

Ignoring the fact that there were four Sekirei still to be winged, Higa needed time for his jaw to heal; Minato had broken it in three places as well as removing two teeth and loosening others. His only benefit was that it was in the hospital when it happened. His power base was reduced, the miscalculation when dealing with the Ashikabi of the north had caused some of the other Ashikabi living in the east to move, mostly west to try and keep out of the way. Minato wasn't treating this as a game; and with the low numbers of the Sekirei personally sworn to him whatever their thoughts they didn't want to get in the way of a spat between two of the three strongest Ashikabi.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Higa lay in bed his jaw still wired, eating through a straw. He'd been unable to close three deals in the past two weeks because he couldn't talk. The more he thought the angrier he became 'pummel me to mush' He picked up his pad and wrote a brief instruction then gave it to Kakazi.

"It's not a good idea, Ashikabi are inviolate in this, you start and then who knows what will happen"

Higa almost went through the paper with the reply

"But he's an Ashikabi; he did it not a Sekirei. I know you want to do something but I advise against this. We don't know what the discipline squad will do if they find out"

This time Higa replied in gestures and grunts and Kakazi knew a lost cause when he saw it. He left the room to give the note to Katsuragi. Then he did some serious thinking, this was spiralling out of control apart from which he was starting to feel the same as Minato about his Sekirei. They weren't just toys as both Manaka and Higa seemed to think, there was no way he wanted anything to happen to her. But with the start of the second stage it became impossible for any Sekirei or Ashikabi to leave Tokyo. Guards patrolled the rail, port, roads and airports. As much as he was in awe of her power they'd both been to the inn; Kakazi knew what the tornado meant. Miya was also there and his Sekirei had told him some of the rumours about her. With a little checking he found the unexplained loss of a number of warships on the same day. Powerful as she was, even sinking a single ship was beyond her. The rumour said one blow; Higa seemed to be as insane as Minaka if he thought he could contain this. But how to get out, he decided to take up smoking and drinking, they were both bad for you, but not as bad as this.

Katsuragi waited hidden as the wind blew. She knew she hadn't a hope of competing on pure power, she was hoping to rely on speed to carry out her instructions. She was a hand to hand fighter, almost the fastest of Higa's Sekirei. The instructions bothered her though, damaging an Ashikabi, even though not fatally left a bitter taste, the joy of a fight was one thing, Higa didn't realise the difference in what he'd asked her to do; that made her sad.

As she waited she was being watched. Matsu knew that on nights with Kazehana her computers were safe, especially during the 'winds'. She regularly monitored the people outside, she's watched Mutsu and Mikogami and laughed loud when she lip-read what had stopped him dead in his tracks. Kakazi and his Sekirei had been watched as well, but this time she was explaining to him. They left after a brief conversation, well before the 'wind' picked up. Tonight it was Katsuragi, but her approach was covert. She'd changed from her normal yellow leotard into a darker grey and only had half an eye on what was happening, she was resting before a fight; Matsu went and got Miya.

A while after the wind died Katsuragi saw a light come on in the back building, Kazehana's silhouette was unmistakeable, she was kissing someone goodnight the door closed and she left. She gave him an hour then moved; over the wall, round the back and up the stairs not a sound to give her away. She waited by the door preparing herself then crept in. The room was in darkness and a figure lay under the blankets on the futon. Katsuragi hesitated, then moved to kneel beside it "I'm sorry but I have to do what my Ashikabi tells me" she whispered as she turned Minato and covered his mouth with a plaster. There were tears in her eyes as she prepared to hit his arm to break the bone. Minato wasn't looking at her, his eyes were focused beyond her shoulder; he shook his head.

"Just because your Ashikabi tells you to do something, doesn't mean you should do it" Miya reached and took Katsuragi's wrist before it was able to move. Minato rolled away and with a grimace tore off the plaster.

"Ouch, I'm glad I don't have a beard. I'll get the lights" Katsuragi hadn't moved since the hand took her wrist, she hadn't even tried to free herself, she just stopped moving and relaxed. Minato looked and sat back down on the futon, he indicated for her to do the same as the wrist was released. There was no anger in his eyes, just sadness. "Both arms and legs" he quietly asked as she sat. With her head down she nodded. "When you were winged, was it your choice or not" again the question was quietly asked.

"Not" her hand moved to the top of her leotard, she jerked it down to her waist exposing her crest and let her head fall.

"And just because Kazehana's satisfied doesn't mean Mi chan is" a blanket went over her covering her breasts "I'd prefer if you didn't give my husband more ideas" Miya also sat next to her "What shall we do with you Katsuragi? What would you like to happen now?"

"I don't know, he stole my winging but I can't not do as he asks can I"

"Do you know who your Ashikabi should be?" Miya prompted

"No, I've never felt the fire burn. And now even if I did what good would it do me" she wasn't crying, her sorrow was too profound for that "He kissed me as they held me, then took me later. Since then I get instructions but I've got to keep away from him" she looked up into two faces white with rage. Minato jumped up and went to face the wall, collected himself and came back again as he sat he took Miya's hand.

"Sorry Miya but that's just" he shook his head. "I should have killed the bastard"

"No Mi chan, he has at least one Sekirei who's reacted to him. It would be too cruel for her" Miya turned to Katsuragi "Does he treat all his Sekirei this way, even the one who reacted" Katsuragi nodded her head down again. "Then I think your punishment will be to stay with us for an experiment if you agree"

"Experiment; what sort of experiment?"

"Not the sort that gives you any pain at all. Hopefully it will help, and if it works then this game will be over" Miya looked at Minato "I'll explain if the first part works" she smiled a little "Mi chan you're also involved, in fact you're going to have to do most of the work"

"You know what my answer is if it helps Sekirei get away from the bastards who forced them"

Miya looked back at Katsuragi "Kiss him and tell me what you feel. Not a quick peck, a real kiss. If you feel anything tell me"

"You want me to just kiss him; your Ashikabi; you want me to kiss your Ashikabi!"

"That's true. Minato you've been with Kazehana all night, go and brush your teeth and rinse your mouth"

As Minato went to the washroom to do as he was bid Miya turned back to Katsuragi "Yes I want you to kiss Minato. I want you to put all your feelings into it, the loss, the hope; I want you to kiss him as if you wish he could be your Ashikabi. But if you feel anything stop" she smiled "He doesn't need another wife in waiting, you're still too young"

"You mean all his Sekirei are his wives?"

"Not yet, they're too young and have to wait. At the moment only Kazehana and I are old enough" she saw the confusion "Sekirei are only mature when their minds are grown. Until then sex is very bad for them. Kissing is good, anything more is not"

"But it's a waste of time, you can't change it. I'm winged to Higa whether I wish otherwise or not"

"Well this has no chance with that attitude" she raised her voice "Mi chan, can you go and get Akitsu"

"I'm here with Minato Miya"

"Akitsu, the one they call the scrap number and did all the experiments on and can't be winged. What's she got to do with this?" Katsuragi whispered

"She'll be Minato wife one day. She's his Sekirei" they waited until the two arrived "Katsuragi is still a little uncertain of what we're trying to do. Akitsu can you give Minato a kiss please"

Akitsu needed no second offer, her eyes flashed and she grabbed Minato and kissed him. The room was filled with the light from her wings, as she continued the temperature started to fall. Miya jumped up and looked outside. In the moonlight the ground around the inn was covered in frost.

"Let him breath Akitsu, otherwise you'll kill our husband"

"Husband" she asked breathlessly, she was starting to feel rather warm.

"Look outside, do you feel sleepy at all. You needn't answer that" Akitsu had starting to flash as she looked at Minato. "Will you be ok Mi chan"

"Ok or not I've got no choice in the matter" he looked at Akitsu "Better get Katsuragi out and pass round the winter blankets. At least I know what to expect this time"

Miya just picked Katsuragi up and rushed for the door; she flicked the light in passing and pulled it shut. When they were outside they heard a thump as two bodies landed on the futon. Not realising she was still carrying Katsuragi she went back to the main house. "Miya why are you carrying me"

"Sorry we needed to get out of there quickly. I didn't have time to explain." She paused "I won't explain until later; then I'll tell you all, I think it has become necessary" with her mind elsewhere she forgot to put Katsuragi down. All Minato's Sekirei were watching as she walked in.

"Miya put Katsuragi down before you forget again; then tell us what's going on please" Kazehana was smiling.

"Sorry Katsuragi" Miya put her down "Let's have a cup of tea since we're all up" she moved to the kitchen "Kazehana can you and Musubi pass around some blankets, they're in the cupboard under the stairs"

"Aren't you worried about me running away?" although she'd said it, she was following them into the room.

"Where to, look outside." Katsuragi looked in the moonlight was a wall of ice around the inn. Miya made the tea.

"To continue Katsuragi, Minato winged Aiktsu even though it shouldn't have been possible. What I want to do is see if he can get you back to your original state, before Higa winged you. Then you can have the choice of what you want to do. Tonight Akitsu came to maturity. It would have been dangerous to stay in the room." She sipped her tea "We are a very emotional race but not violent unless something gets in the way of our basic desires. Most of the single numbers missed out on a drug that can be given at a young age to reduce these instincts. When they find their mate and are mature enough, then they are driven to fulfil a primeval desire, they need to mate. If there is anyone else there then it can be taken as a challenge."

"But didn't he wing her tonight by kissing her?"

"No Akitsu was winged before. As I said tonight she came into her maturity." She stopped "You've never seen; sorry. When an Ashkabi or mate kisses his Sekirei the wings appear, even after winging it's essential for our wellbeing. Since Higa only kissed you to wing you you'd no way of knowing. Minato kisses us all at least twice a day, it help us grow stronger and increases the bond between us. Since Higa hasn't bothered to do this, or even show you a little love your bond to him is very weak."

"I wouldn't say it was weak"

"What time is it?"

"I don't know two in the morning"

"Yet all Minato's Sekirei are awake, the twins are still asleep as is Shinka and Shiina. What woke you Uzume?"

"Sorry Miya, I felt something bad was happening to Otou in a dream, then it got a little raunchy" She stood in the door still half asleep. Miya put a blanket around her and sat her down.

Katsuragi looked at Musubi and raised an eye "Musubi felt that Minato was worried about something and might be in danger" Kuu nodded her head beside her.

"I know he hasn't winged me yet, but I felt someone was trying to do him harm" Tsukiumi looked at Katsuragi her smile was not bright and cheerful.

"Er Tsukiumi isn't it, why hasn't Minato winged you?"

"He told me to wait until I was ready. I'm here so that I have time to decide for myself"

"Yes; before we carry on, Musubi can you take Kuu back to her room, you'd better get back to yours as well" Miya gave them an extra blanket each, "One for Shiina and Yukari"

Tsukiumi stood "Thank you for the tea Miya, I'd better get back as well"

When they had left Miya continued "Akitsu was in the building having woken up, Kusano is on this floor with Shiina, Musubi is upstairs with Yukari, Tsukiumi, Akitsu and Uzume have single rooms; yet they're all awake. Minato was a little worried, not that he'd get hurt, rather that you would. That is the bond between a Sekirei and their mate."

"Worried about me, why, you were there to stop me"

"We banked on your instructions to be to cause pain not death. Also on you gagging him, if you'd knocked him out you'd be dead. Only Minato could have kept them from killing you. You saw Tsukiumi, she's not even his Sekirei yet."

"You really think that Minato will be able to do this?"

"They'd tested winging on Akitsu, made her unable to even consider ever finding a mate. When she first met Minato she wanted him to kill her, she felt her life was that bad. Yet tonight you saw a Sekirei in full bloom" She took a deep breath and looked out towards the city and the ice. They saw that her mind had gone elsewhere as her eyes hardened but lost focus. It wasn't until they saw her like this they remembered that she wasn't like them in the slightest. They had been modified in some way Miya was the real thing.

Kaysuragi almost shook in fear as she watched Miya, she shut her eyes and replayed the evening in her mind. Minato hadn't even looked at her he was looking at Miya when he shook his head. Only after that had Miya taken her wrist, 'we banked on your instructions' Miya had said. Minato had been waiting to see what was going to happen as he lay there. She hadn't turned him he'd turned to see what her intentions were. Minato had a power there but not Sekirei or human. It was Miya's power. When Miya came back from her reflections Katsuragi spoke with a question. "Minato asked you not to kill me tonight didn't he? He could have escaped from me as easily as anything if he really wanted" The others looked askance at Miya.

"We both felt you come up the stairs. I was rather annoyed to think someone was thinking of hurting my mate. Yes he did stop me from hurting you, I wouldn't have killed you though"

"Then I have another reason to do as you ask. Especially if it leaves me free to find my real mate, but who is Shinka and why did Uzume react tonight"

"Shinka used to be Kagari or Homura, you'll meet her in the morning. Uzume has been adopted by Minato and I, she is now our daughter. Something allowed by both customs. Although I am surprised at her bond with Minato, you haven't been kissing Otou on the quiet have you?" she asked her with a smile.

"No I don't kiss him like that, I get at least two hugs a day" She put her eyes down "Sometimes I go to sleep on him in the afternoon when we have our time together. I just feel so safe there"

"Silly; if you want to be with Minato come to his bed after, I won't object to you sleeping with us." She looked at Kazehana "Nor will Kazehana. We need to get back to our beds now, so show Katsuragi your room she can stay there tonight, and come back to ours. I'm not Mi chan but I am your mother. Sometimes I'd like a cuddle from my daughter as well"

Miya had explained what had happened with Kazehana, so when Akitsu started pulsating Minato knew what was going to happen; this time he went towards it. Akitsu was still a little confused, she hadn't realised yet. When Minato took her hand and started to sit back on the futon she kissed him again, dropping them both with a thump. He loosened his clothing a little and then hers and lay back to let her do what she needed, not that he was unhappy in the slightest. His passive acceptance of her acted like a trigger; she was nowhere near the state Kazehana had been in, clothing whilst difficult wasn't totally incomprehensible. She threw open her robe, then pulled Minato's aside and sat astride him on his stomach. When he ran his hands up from her hips towards her breasts she groaned then let herself go fully as he pulled her down and kissed her again. To Minato her cool body was in direct contrast to the heat that now surrounded his manhood, it made his whole body shiver in excitement, then as with Kazehana before, his world started to come apart at the seams.

Just before noon another series of jagged peaks erupted in the wall of ice around the inn; then the whole edifice vanished in a fog. Shinka watched as Minato and Akitsu came into the inn. 'Ha, just for once he looks tired after a night of passion' she thought. Then thought of Takami and promptly fell asleep.

"Shinka will soon be able to be winged" Miya remarked as she watched her crumple. She picked her up and laid her at the side of the room and covered her.

Katsuragi watched as all the Sekirei congratulated the pair, as he kissed them huge wings appeared on all of his Sekirei, Kazehana's and Miya's exceeding the room and passing through the walls. When he kissed Akitsu again hers were the same size, grown enormously since she'd last seen them a few hours ago. Those who weren't his Sekirei he hugged or kissed on the cheek. Finally he looked at her. Hesitantly she went forwards, he gave her a huge hug and a gentle peck on her cheek. She lent against him, her heart pounding, she could smell him, Kazehana and Akitsu all at the same time it was a heady mixture. Miya was beside her "Just keep there, don't kiss him" She felt her top pulled down a little, she held Minato in fear that she'd feel a touch on her crest.

He pulled her tighter to him. "Don't worry, no one will hurt you" again a little peck this time on the top of her head. "Relax" he told her Miya pulled her top back up and smoothed the fabric.

"How do you feel?"

"Strange, like I've had a little drink if truth be told"

Miya looked at Hibiki and Hikari "Do you feel the same when you cuddle Minato, like you've had a little drink"

The twins looked at each other and nodded "It wasn't first off but recently, just after Tsukiumi appeared I suppose" she sighed "When we finally realised what a bastard Seo was and wished we'd never met him"

"Can I see your crests?"

"Sure" Hibiki turned round and moved her hair.

"It's fading" Hikari rubbed the crest on her sister "It's like it's wearing off" she turned her and turned around "Look at mine is it the same?"

"You mean like it's a very old tattoo"

"That's it"

"Then yes it's the same" They both looked at Miya and Minato

"We need to wait until we know what the full effects are" she sighed "I wish I were back in my ship then I'd have access" she stopped and looked at Matsu then smiled "We need to have a long talk later" she told her "You might even get a working kiss from Minato" They all watched as Matsu looked towards Minato then gracefully fell to the floor with a huge smile; as Miya picked her up and placed her next to Shinka Matsu started twitching. "There again perhaps we need to wait for a while"

Katsuragi watched the dream that she and the other of Higa's Sekirei had often talked about, a peaceful environment, attentive Ashikabi, or mate as she was beginning to thing, and a large family. Like Tsukiumi before she couldn't believe as Minato went around and spent individual time with each Sekirei, not just his but all at the inn. Even with her, in spite of the fact that she'd tried to hurt him just this morning. Her day was topped in the evening as Minato and Akitsu had a little wedding ceremony with Miya officiating. Takami was also there, holding hands and arms with Shinka, leaning into each other, and an ever present Tsukiumi to keep their lips from meeting. She had four kisses from each so far on her hand. It wouldn't be long now. In fact it was tonight. After the wedding, Miya and Minato each took one of them and moved them to the front. As everyone watched they exchanged their first kiss. Wings bloomed from Shinka; "My mate, now and forever". They returned the gift's then exchanged engagement rings and kissed again.

Late that evening, after the power storm had died he lay with Miya and Uzume in bed, Uzume was between them, getting the warmth from both her adopted parents. "Miya when Shinka matures is mother going to be alright; you have warned her"

Uzume smiled as she felt Miya move a little uncomfortably "Mi chan, when it's a relationship like that, she's going to go to the nearest male relative, that means you" she poked a giggling Uzume "No I haven't told her yet, I'm going to tell Shinka and let her explain to Takami"

"Just the once hopefully" Minato asked then turned "Do male's have the same drive"

"Shiina has a way to go yet, the drive isn't so strong because of the ratio of males to females; there isn't the overwhelming urge" she paused to consider her words "It's more consensual than with us women and he was given the drug."

"Well let's get some sleep" he gave Uzume a kiss on her cheek "You too Uzume"

"Yes Otou" she settled between the two and was soon asleep.

Katsuragi lay on her futon her mind still going round and round, unable to decide what to do next she sat up and rubbed her face.

"What's the matter" Shinka asked from the darkness

"I've been trying to decide what to do; I don't feel any attachment to Higa it's like the link is broken somehow. But do I stay and maybe my crest will disappear and maybe I'll be able to be winged properly or do I go back to MBI and get out of this now"

"It's difficult, if Minato has the power to 'reset' Sekirei who've been forcibly winged then he's a threat to MBI or rather Minaka, if you go back then what happens if Minato is killed?" she sighed "If he does manage to restore you to what you were before then you can find your true Ashikabi if you can avoid getting forcibly winged again. I doubt that they'll let you retire if your crest goes they might even take you back to Higa. Minaka wants our blood to run for some reason, I'd go and talk to Hikari and Hibiki and get together with them, then you'll be three in the same situation; whatever you do don't forget Miya, talk to her as well."

"Miya scares me, she sat there last night and suddenly I realised that I was nowhere near her. We're pale imitations compared to her and so much weaker as well; not only her Kazehana as well."

"Don't forget Akitsu now, when she came back and during the wedding she's gotten a huge boost in her power"

"It's you single numbers, I don't know what they did but you're way more powerful than the rest of us"

"Not true what about the Disciplinary squad Haihane and Benitsubasa are as strong as most single digits. Anyway don't worry about it and have a talk in the morning, with Minato's Sekirei you're safe here as anywhere, probably safer in fact."


	6. Chapter 6

Well it the last chapter and thank you for reading and your reviews. I hope you're not too disapointed in the conclusion.

* * *

Whilst the Sekirie slept Minaka was having a white night. He'd always despised his father's friend who was a programmer in the seventies when commercial computers had just started. He kept banging on about flow diagrams and proper documentation and the new programmers didn't know how to clear down properly, they now used the computer instead of their brains.

Minaka was trying to find the fault that had appeared with the system and would have liked a printout that was actually structured so he could try and find the problem. They had just included additional code for the next stage and restarted the system. Seo was no longer showing up as a confirmed Ashikabi but he knew that he was still alive and so were his Sekirei. He remembered what the old man had said about making tea as a programme; make sure that things were there in the first place, kettle tea water pot cups power switched on. He stopped; he was looking at a cup of tea that suddenly didn't have any tea in it. If Sekirei active show status, if status winged show Ashikabi, he tapped the raw data from eleven and twelve, they were showing as un-winged he'd never considered that a Sekirei could stop being winged whilst the Ashikabi was still alive, ten still showed as a winged Sekirei even though her Ashikabi was dead, nine un-winged, eight. He smiled eight was dead she should show up as inactive, he looked at the data, eight was showing as inactive but winged. He howled in frustration and thumped the desk, taking a deep breath he looked further eight was inactive but has Sahashi Minato as her Ashikabi. He called up the raw data for Sahashi Minato he was Ashikabi to one two three seven eight eighty eight and one hundred and eight, too many eights. He started a report from the history file and the raw data, one that could see all the fields from before the restart and compare with the raw data after. Whilst it was printing he went to get another coffee, his eyes hurt from looking at the screen a printout would be nice.

He looked at the report in his hands, numbers eleven and twelve were down as un-winged as was eighty three he turned and brought up the live data for eighty three, she was showing as winged, then it flickered un-winged, as he sat watching it switched between the two Minaka shook his head in irritation and reduced the screen, the second stage was only waiting for Tsukiumi and she was safely tucked away in the inn or it was, now there were three more to be winged again, all at the inn. He put them to one side for later and looked at the data for number eight. The report showed her as inactive but winged, that was common on those taken out of the game but eight had to have been winged after the game started, years after she was dead. He reread the report from Karasuba. Not dead, dormant in eighty eight, he brought up both streams of raw data and watched, she was asleep, he'd seen those readings many times. Suddenly there was a change in eight she was active but she was asleep as well

He looked at eighty three again there was now no Ashikabi next to her and she was still flicking between winged and un-winged. He sat back, he was no longer in charge of the game Minato his son was now the determining factor as to what happens. He smiled and went to bed a strangely happy man for a change.

Miya and Minato called all the residents on the inn for a discussion the next morning, "Matsu has looked at the MBI data and it's now showing three additional un-winged Sekirei although unconfirmed, there are now four waiting to find their Ashikabi. We are going to get these apartments next to the inn so that we have room for any others who wish to join us." She looked around "It's going to be difficult as both Higa and Mikogami have used their Sekirei to wing others by force but Minato and I want to try and give the others the option."

"Well Higa's still in hospital and won't be able to talk for another two or three days according to his records" Matsu supplied "Now's the time if we're going to do this"

"You can count us in" Hibiki said and looked over to Katsuragi who nodded as did Shinka Yukari and Shiina.

"I'll carry on waiting as you asked Minato" Tsukiumi said with a grimace "But it's getting harder every day"

"You should have said Tsukiumi" Miya stood and went to her room "Just a kiss on the cheek Minato" she handed him Tsukiumi's engagement ring "Shall we go into the garden as usual for this" she said as she took Tsukiumi's arm "Try and control yourself for a little longer" she whispered to Tsukiumi "You're doing very well, perhaps you won't have to wait to become a wife, but this will help and reduce the pain, ask Shinka afterwards how it helped her"

In the tower Minaka noticed a change, Tsukiumi's raw data was now showing that Minato was officially her Ashikabi and she was still un-winged. He laughed and was still laughing as Takami walked in after receiving a summons. Minaka indicated the screen and brought it up onto the main display.

"Our son has taken over my game" he was still laughing "We need to go and see him to find out what he wants to do now" He took off his cloak and went to change, when he came back he was wearing a dark suit and carrying a small briefcase.

"I'll phone Miya and ask her to expect guests" Takami said as she watched him reappear.

Minaka grimaced "Better ask her to guarantee my safety as well, I don't want to take Karasuba with us" He held up his hand at the question that was forming "Let's just tell it the once"

Miya was waiting with Minato as the car pulled up and both Manaka and Takami got out. Both looked at Manaka with surprise as he stood in his conservative suit with a briefcase.

"I know I'm not welcome, but may I have your guarantee of safety please Miya"

"As long as you do not abuse it or the guests here you will be safe for this visit"

"I can ask for no more" his infamous grin appeared "Then let us get on, there's a lot to do." He looked at Minato "Especially for the new game master" he took Takami's arm and walked towards Miya "We will need Matsu as well with the item she purloined."

Miya turned and led them into the back garden where everyone was waiting. Minaka looked at Miya "We are a family, and as such we make decisions together" Minaka nodded "However you should meet three formally Minato, Yukari and Shinka, Sekirei number six"

Minaka bowed and looked at Shinka "Strangely my dear I'm very glad to see you restored to your proper form, it means that Minato here isn't just lucky but the proper inheritor of all things Sekirei" He looked at the chairs left unoccupied "Now where to start" he sat and put the case by his side "At the beginning is best" he reached into his breast pocket and drew out a small device passing it to an astounded Miya "You'd better play it in full first, then you can translate for the others once you've seen it and recovered"

"Recovered" Minato asked moving his hand to stop Miya

"What's on there is a message and instructions from your council with details of the mission you're currently on. I translated it without Takami or Takehito knowing. I may be slightly insane, but you've never accused me of not having intelligence."

Miya pressed a control and a hologram appeared of two Sekirei, they started talking in a language none of the others had heard before. Strangely as the hologram activated Minato understood exactly what was said; as the two paused for their audience to comprehend what they had just said he touched Miya's hand.

"Pause it a moment please Miya"

She shook herself and pressed the appropriate control. "Minato you just spoke our language?"

"I know but" he switched dialects to the less formal common patois that would be difficult for Manaka and Takami to follow "Can't you feel the ship, she's given me the languages so we can talk. I felt her when you touched that"

"You felt her when I touched this? It's a link to her but I didn't realise that you were included as well."

"Think commander, he's your life mate of course he's linked to me" came to Miya

"Then ask her why she's changed me I don't want to loose the ability to free the Sekirei still trapped" Minato asked at the same time

Miya listened and smiled after a moment "She's changed you so that you'll start to 'remember' aspects of our culture. The ability to change the Sekirei is set within your gene's and can't be altered without a change of body" Miya listened again "The ability to un-wing is also unique to you but should be quicker now that the ship is in contact with you as well"

"Try on the one called Katsuragi" a voice was in his head. His eyes opened wide in surprise; Miya put her hand to his face in reassurance.

Minato stood up and looked around "Katsuragi would you come here please" they looked blankly at him "Sorry Katsuragi would you come here please" he said so they could all understand. She came to the front and stood by Minato "Let's make sure they all see" he moved her hair and revealed her mark "I'm just going to touch it" he waited until she fearfully nodded "There" his finger brushed her mark and he caught her as she staggered, then helped her to stand "Hopefully you'll now free sooner now" the others looked in amazement then Hibiki and Hikari were standing next to him with their marks exposed he touched them and they too reverted.

"Seo is no longer showing as an Ashikabi" Matsu said from behind her laptop, neither is Higa for Katsuragi they're all showing as un-winged. Earlier it was all unofficial, now it's confirmed." she looked at Minato with lustful expression.

"No" Miya said firmly "not until this is all done, otherwise we'll loose at least a day"

"Spoilsport I'm" she stopped speaking and slid from her chair asleep.

"Still too young" Miya said with a smile then turned "We'd better get on" she pressed the controls again and the figures resumed their explanation.

.

Katsuragi walked into the house where Higa's Sekirei lived and called to everyone to come to the common room. When they were all there she moved her hair and turned around showing her mark. "Anyone else want to find their true mate?" she said then walked out the door.

Inside they looked at each other then at Higa's Sekirei, she was deep in thought then she stood "Best to make sure" she followed Katsuragi out the door.

.

Mikogami awoke to silence for which he was extremely pleased. There were a many things he'd done in his short life, and waking up with a hangover albeit a mild one was not something he'd wanted to repeat. He therefore started drinking champagne and since then had never had another; until today. This was no mild hangover he groaned and wished for something cool to put on his head shut his eyes to stop the flashing and laid back down. It was therefore mid afternoon when he found that he was totally alone there wasn't a single Sekirei anywhere, not only that he also couldn't feel a single one attached to him any more.

The big screen sprang to life "Ah awake at last" Minaka's voice boomed out of the speakers and Mikogami dived for the control and turned it down then sat and held his ringing head. "It's what happens when you add pure alcohol to champagne" the voice continued to boom.

"What do you want you bloody nut job and where are my Sekirei"

"Your Sekirei, you arrogant little shit they aren't and never were yours which is why both you and Higa lost before the second stage finished." Mikogami stared at the screen "The accountants will be there to take back MBI property, go back to your father then grow up" the screen went blank and the door opened.

Two large men stood beside him as another went into the bedroom and looked through everything with a list. Then handing him his wallet picked him up and took him downstairs and set him on the pavement in his underwear.

"We have charged the underwear to your account, everything else belongs to MBI as it was purchased with their cards. Good Afternoon" They went back inside leaving him standing there.

Higa sat in his bed watching on the screen. He hated Minaka which was true, but it was a professional hatred of two business men. Mikogami was a little snot nosed runt that he despised, relying on power from his fathers coat tails and then MBI. He grimaced in pain as his face broke into an uncontrollable smile as after five minutes the still stunned Mikogami was arrested for exposure.

"I'll send you a copy so you can enjoy it at your leisure later" Minaka's image came from another screen. Higa typed a question on the attached keyboard "Yes all your Sekirei have returned you're not linked to any anymore. But I'd suggest that you leave Sahashi alone, he still has Sekirei and they're very protective. They won't hold back if you attack again."

In the MBI tower they read as he typed 'Agreed. Now I can get back to work' and watched as he turned off the screen.

.

Karasuba woke to see Miya standing over her "Did I loose, have you beaten me?"

"No little sister, your onii-chan is making you better, we'll soon be on the ship and you'll be back to how you should have been." She smoothed her hair away from her eyes. "We'll be there when you wake up again"

"Onii-chan, have we got a brother? Nee-san I can't remember" she murmured as she slipped into the drug induced coma.

They were sat in one of the room on the vast ship. "Can the ship really help Karasuba?" Minato was a little dubious.

In his mind there was a snort of derision. "You might ask me directly"

Miya smiled "Not as she is at the moment, there's too much physiological damage. The violence was shown to her at a crucial stage of her development and had a very deep effect. Because it's the females who fight and the males who are the homemakers she's in a far worse condition than Mutsu. He's depressed, Karasuba is, well a psychotic psychopath. MBI managed to get one part of the system operational, but that can't help in her case. They accessed the section that allowed cloned bodies to accept the minds of their donors. Because Shinka had a chromosome changed her male body was always unstable, I don't think even she remembers how many she got through."

She looked at Shinka and Takami, they looked at each other and shook their heads "No idea" Takami said "It was almost a monthly occurrence"

Miya gave Minaka a tight smile "The system at MBI Tower is simple and restricted; it will only allow transfer between a donor and a clone of the same biological age. That's one reason we needed to come here, there were parts of the ship that were hidden from you and your teams, we'll go to one of these soon and then you'll see what you missed. The ship will be able to take Karasuba back to before she was shown the images, Yumi will need to be revived at the same time. You'll also need treatment and so does Musubi."

Musubi looked confused "Musubi needs treatment?" she looked at Takami "Why?"

"Because Yume somehow managed to implant her consciousness into your body Musubi, it needs to be returned to a body of her own." Miya said

"That's why I'm carrying the Jinki?" Minato asked

Miya nodded "The Jinki are a way to access the abilities of Sekirei. The Jinki's are closely related to the Sekirei they represent. There was a change in the order because they didn't wake them logically, that's why the Jinki don't seem to work properly."

"Binary opposites" Minato nodded

"As number one I represent stability and calm, Kazehana is change and movement, we are the first pair. Yume is light," there was a small smile "Karasuba is her opposite dark, the ones who woke her also filled her with hate that's why Yume developed into love as well. We're linked and in balance, if one develops power the other is gifted with a corresponding increase in the opposite power."

"Mutsu and Tsukiumi, earth and water, Shinka and Akitsu, fire and ice." Minato continued

"Which explains why we couldn't beat each other when we fought" Shinka looked at Akitsu, then gave a very unladylike snort and shook her head.

"Matsu is logic and Uzume emotion" Miya continued "they are the first of the 'daughters' until you get to the last pair who are actually the final arbiters Ku and Shiina, life and death" She looked at Minaka "Why didn't you wake us in the correct order?"

"Actually I'd given the project to a different section" he replied "I was trying to set the company up and ensure financial stability as I'd told Tamami and Takehito. Then I got sidetracked by the communicator. I didn't realise until Takami broke my nose after she'd found out" he rubbed his nose. Miya's expression was hard "I know I'm responsible ultimately, but they were reckoned to be the best in the field. I'd assumed they had a modicum of control in their behaviour"

"We needed to be woken in the correct order because there is an impact on the development of the minds following in such a group, which is why I'm also zero the controller. As an adult they should have woken me and talked to me that's why I travelled like that, so you could talk to me; but no." She sighed "First they woke Matsu logic then Kazehana impulsiveness then Karasuba dark. That meant that everyone after was exposed to the influences of those three. On top of that they also conducted experiments, Matsu was kept dormant and subject to stimulation to find the range of our nervous system and responses. Because she's actually nine they underestimated the strength of the others above her. Then someone sexually abused her while she was still dormant. It left its mark however and formed a part of her makeup, her 'experiments'. Kazehana had a slightly better time as they tried food and drink on her, again leaving its mark 'alcoholic'. Karasuba" Miya stopped and looked stricken.

Minato hugged her, it had come as a surprise that she was Miya's younger sister "Are you all right?"

"Yes I'm fine" She drew a deep breath "Karasuba and Mutsu were shown acts of extreme violence and cruelty. Given Karasuba's first power it was the worst thing they could have done. She revelled in it and since Yumi was still asleep there was nothing to balance her, she had nowhere to go" tears filled her eyes as Miya thought about her sister. Minaka and Takami were astounded as she turned and held Minato burying her face into him as he comforted her, after a while she continued. "They seemed to have decided that there weren't enough males so they altered a chromosome in Shinka, at the same time they started waking Yume and Akitsu and finally me. With the other things they'd done to the now adult Karasuba Yume was adjusting and impervious but Shinka was still in flux and so the addition of DNA to Akitsu resulted in a partial winging, they then designated her a test subject and used her as a 'lab rat'"

"They're all dead, Karasuba killed them not long after Takehito and Takami took over" Minaka supplied to the fierce expression "Not my doing, they tried to take her and conduct another experiment, she objected"

Miya was silent for a while "Well about this time Takehito woke me and told me what had happened. Even though we weren't in the ship I was still in contact. Everything had been conducted in the buildings set up on the island so she didn't know what was happening. She couldn't find out as the only two people she could contact were Minaka who thought he was hearing voices and finally lost the small grasp he had on reality and Takami who has a natural shield to her mind and was too involved with work and her children" she shook her head "Then we had the invasion and after that we were all moved to the mainland"

"I'm ready" a melodious voice sounded "We'll do Karasuba, Musubi and Yume first. Minaka is getting a better grip now he knows that I'm not a figment." There was a hint of a smile from the speaker.

Miya pushed the cart with Karasuba the others followed. As she approached a solid wall it vanished allowing them to enter what was obviously a medical room. There were two pairs of tables, on one appeared to be a copy of Musubi and the other held a copy of Karasuba.

"Musubi go and lie next to Yumi, she's your twin sister and Miya can you place Karasuba next to herself." Once they were in place "Minato place the Jinki's in the recesses between the two please" the lights went down "You'd better go back this will take some time, I'll call when they have started to recover commander"

Miya nodded and led them out, the wall returning to solidity as they passed through.

Minaka rapped it with his knuckles "Impressive, every time I return there are new wonders to find" They all shook their heads at the tone of his voice. He caught the movement "Well I'm still not what you'd call sane am I?" Even Miya had to smile at that admission it faded quickly as he continued "Miya I had nothing to do with his death, after hearing how things would have affected Karasuba I can only assume that she did it to hurt you directly to try and make you challenge her"

"What about Yume, you had her killed or tried to" Miya had turned at the confession her eyes flashed angrily but her voice remained calm.

"Actually that was me through Minaka" the ship said "If you thought Karasuba was bad then Yumi was the total opposite even more dangerous and just as unstable. Karasuba would kill for pleasure and could be controlled somewhat. Yume was pure love, if she'd decided that the earth would be better off without the Americans, Chinese or any of the others who'd attacked what would have happened? Through the small contact I managed to establish I inserted the idea of transferring her consciousness to her twin if she was in dire peril. Why do you think it was Musubi that was kidnapped she was the best hope to keep Yume alive and retain additional control over Karasuba." there was a long pause "Go to rooms and sleep, I've secured us for the night"

"Secured" Minato asked

"With the end of the challenge and the opening of Tokyo a number of governments are again interested and have sent troops to secure the island. They can have that; the buildings have been abandoned for years. I on the other hand am still fully operational and having my commander and her mate on board I decided to go where we were safe and wouldn't be disturbed"

"Where are we" Minato asked quietly

"This wall is just transparent there's no need to worry" As it vanished they saw the rings of Saturn from above filling their vision. Minato staggered next to Miya "We'll be back tomorrow morning; we can't leave our charges unprotected or our mission incomplete"

"What about those in Tokyo" Minato asked when his brain returned to functioning

"All Sekirei and Ashikabi have reported in to the MBI tower, they're in rooms that Minaka prepared without knowing why." There was a slight smugness in the tone "If we need to we can transport them onto the ship. At the moment they're all accounted for and happy to stay where they are since I've told the Sekirei who I am and why I requested them all to come to the tower."

"Can we get back to the room, there's something I still need to do" Minaka asked

Once they were all sat back down with drinks they looked towards Minaka. He however looked at Takami "You need to tell them"

"Why?"

"So that I can transfer the shares in all the companies connected to patents developed from the technology we found. We can keep a part, ten percent each but the rest"

"Oh all right" Takami turned to Minato and Yukari "Meet your father" she waved a hand towards Minaka. From their faces it was apparent that Yukari knew and Minato's brain shut down again.

When Minato returned to conscious thought he found himself sitting at a table watching while Takami signed as witness to the transfer of ownership. He had apparently already signed the documents. Once Takami had finished the last Minaka went and sat in a large comfortable chair leaning back with a sigh he watched Takami.

"What do you want now?"

He seemed to listen to his inner voice then smiled "Nothing, I'm going to be advisor to my son now that he's in charge" he shut his eyes "And I can have another good night's sleep, the second in twenty years" he was instantly asleep. His chair moved and straightened out forming a bed.

"His mental instability is linked to his inability to sleep, I drugged his drink" the ship informed them. There was a pause "I added a less powerful sedative to all the others I'd suggest you all get to bed before you sleep where you fall, we'll be back before you wake and you'll all need to be your best for tomorrow."

* * *

Author Notes

First thank you if you've managed to get this far, and I hope you enjoyed my little tale, I know some didn't. The idea was to get Miya back into the ship as the first part of a story. I think that it stands as it is. The thought that there was a craft capable of space travel just sitting there and not being used was too good to not consider. As for anything that follows, I'm not sure that would fit within the fanfiction site since I'd take them back to the home planet within three chapters. Anyhow I'd better give my reasons for the characters as I see them.

Miya: Is shown as zero and referred to as number one by Kazehana, she was married to Takehito but it's not been revealed yet if she was winged, it can be read that she hasn't, chapter nineteen when she's in the bath there is no mark. She is also an adult when found therefore genetic adjustments would be difficult. She isn't a Sekirei as the other one hundred and seven have had adjustments of one form or another. The problem with Miya is that she would never involve herself in the game or anything to do with Minaka, therefore I didn't do that but got her to the ship so that she can carry out the original mission whatever that is. To me both she and Karasuba have similar responses to things, remember when they met after Karasuba had visited Musubi. So I made them sisters.

Homura: Is unstable, the first time he's burning up he says he needs a new body as this one is unstable, chapter twelve, hence the cloning and mental transfer. He wouldn't have been included in the ship with the others if his body was unstable therefore something in the adjustments caused this. Since he later changes sex I used this as the basis for changing a chromosome and therefore his sex. The relationship is in the manga, he's an escort and Takami keeps his rating's up for him.

Akitsu: Everyone I know assumes she is number seven. It matches with the power she has. It also matched the binary opposition that's shown, but the other numbers don't match up. The pairs that do in the manga are six and seven then one hundred and seven and eight.

Binary opposites: the power is from the actual mind, when Musubi is out at the railway bridge and Yume takes over she had her power of light not Musubi's power. If we are talking opposites then the power of dark is also in the single digits therefore Karasuba as her rival is dark, it also goes with her personality. The numbers given to the embryos are the order they were brought forwards, it's not implicit that they are actually in the correct order.

The Ship: The ship is supposedly wrecked but still has full function in life support lighting and doors? To me the ship is fully functional hence I've used it.

Minato: He's irritating and I'm not good enough to write him as he was shown early on. I admit that he's different now but the start of my story is in the beginning just after Ku. He's nineteen, the ship was discovered twenty years prior to the start so I made it that he was adjusted at conception to be a match for Miya. He's not a Sekirei he's whatever Miya is, I hinted to it in the story, he has Miya's power but he doesn't know it yet, also because the females fight his power will be weaker.

..


End file.
